Breaking Glass
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: A very different kind of story from my usual fare. This is a not so happy tale. Sarah ran away from home. It's a story that starts off on the darker, seedier side of life. Mature themes, dub con/non con and sexual situations. This was a one-shot, now more by request.
1. Chapter 1

_Greeting treasured readers. This little one-shot my muse insisted I write. And how could I resist? This will not interfere with my ongoing stories. Enjoy!_

 _This story deals with mature themes and will contain descriptions of sex acts. Please be aware this story contains dub con/non con situations. 18+ recommended._

 _I do not own the Labyrinth story or the characters. This little tale, however, is the product of my twisted imagination._

 **Breaking Glass**

A sad and defeated Sarah Williams sat in the holding cell of the Rockland County lockup. She was sitting between a drunk, homeless woman and a scantily clad, strung-out prostitute. How had this happened to her? Oh, Sarah knew very well how she ended up on the destructive path she currently found herself. A lot had happened to the twenty-two year old high school dropout and it could all be traced back to that night she foolishly wished Toby to the goblins.

After the celebration in her bedroom, Sarah tried to turn her attitude around but, let's face it, she had been a silly, spoiled fifteen year old. Even the labyrinth and it's mysterious monarch could not affect that kind of change overnight. And so, still at odds with her step-mother and feeling taken advantage of by her living situation, she had impulsively packed up as much of her possessions as she could carry in a backpack and duffel bag, and had run away from home. She bought a one way ticket on a Greyhound bus to Los Angeles. It was the single biggest mistake of her young life.

Upon arriving in L.A., she quickly discovered she wasn't old enough to get a legitimate job. So, living on the street, staying in shelters when she could and stealing whatever she could just to survive; these things had precipitated the slow descent into the life of a sex worker. She was pretty and young and got turned out by Jeannie, a female pimp. Jeannie catered to a select clientele: females looking for other females for sex. And Jeannie had seduced Sarah herself, something she rarely did, but she was very attracted to Sarah.

 _(Jeannie's apartment seven years ago)_

"Come on, Sarah, sweetheart. Have a seat and dig in. My chicken and dumplings are legendary." Jeannie was in her late thirties, blonde and pretty. She looked at Sarah like she was a piece of cheesecake, something sweet she wanted to eat on the spot. "Here, have a drink." She handed Sarah a wine spritzer.

"Um, I can't. I'm only fifteen. Thank you for offering to help me find work and giving me a meal and a place to stay for the night. You're the first friend I've found since coming West." Sarah cautiously ate the food, the first real hot meal she'd had in weeks.

"Don't be silly, girl, drink the drink. It's mostly Seven-up anyway, with a little wine. No one is going to call the cops if you drink it." Jeannie licked her lips as she watched the naïve young woman drink the spritzer in three big gulps. She mixed her another drink right away, adding more wine, knowing as she became intoxicated, the inexperienced child wouldn't notice the increase in alcohol. And after cleaning her plate and drinking four more wine spritzers, Sarah was very drunk and was easy prey for the vastly more experienced lesbian. "Come with me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the only bedroom in the apartment. Sarah was so drunk she didn't question it.

Once she had the girl seated on the bed, she made her first move: a simple hug, rubbing her back and neck to help relax Sarah and have her become accustomed to her touch. This was almost too easy, so she had to find out a bit more about the green-eyed beauty. "So, you took off for the Golden coast? Were you running away from an abusive boyfriend?"

Sarah giggled, the wine having made her feel warm and loose. "No, no boyfriend, abusive or otherwise. There was a guy but he was out of my league." Sarah, unbuttoned and pulled off her jeans and grabbed the nightshirt out of her bag. She got up off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to changed into the nightshirt and brush her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom, Jeannie was not in the room and the bed had been turned down along with the lights. On the bedside table was yet another glass of wine without the soda. Sarah drank it down and climbed into the bed, sighing contentedly. Her first night on clean sheets since leaving home.

Jeannie stood in the doorway, in just her camisole and bikini panties, already touching herself, she was that turned on just looking at the brown haired beauty. She was going to enjoy this. A virgin: God really had smiled on her with this one. She tiptoed over to the bed and climbed in next to the almost sleeping Sarah and kissed her gently on the lips. She watched as Sarah's eyes popped open and looked shocked and confused. Jeannie dropped all pretense. "Time for you to pay for your room and board, little dove." She clamped her mouth over Sarah's before she could protest and pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Sarah lay there, frozen in shock and mortification. She was going to be forced to engage in sex for the "kindness" Jeannie had given to her. She just lay there, stiff as a board, terrified.

"Okay, we can do this the nice way or the hard way, both work for me. Either you relax and go with this or I get out the handcuffs and rope. Which would you prefer?"

The sound of her throaty chuckle made Sarah want to hurl! She took in three deep breaths and forced herself to relax.

"Good choice. Trust me, you are going to enjoy this. I'm good at what I do." The grin she flashed at Sarah was supremely confident and triumphant. She pulled the nightshirt off the trembling girl and covered one breast with her hand and the other with her mouth, sucking on the nipple, hard. The girl squirmed which made Jeannie more bold, seeing this as consent rather than an attempt to escape. She moved her mouth to the other breast while her hands moved over the girl's stomach and to the tops of her panties. Her slender fingers slipped under the waistband and honed directly in on the clit, stroking and playing it with expert skill. "Oh, honey, you're already a little wet. You are enjoying this, aren't you?" When she got no reply, she pinched the bundle of nerves, causing Sarah to cry out. "Aren't you?" She growled in anger.

"Yes. I am…enjoying it." She whispered the words, feeling dirty and disgusted.

"And we've only just started." Jeannie ripped the panties off of Sarah and pounced on her, thrusting her tongue in between her lady lips. The sound of Sarah's gasp drove her further. She quickly moved down between Sarah's thighs and pulled her legs open and proceeded to lick and suck her hot, little muff. "Mmmm, you are a sweet little morsel, girl. We are going to pull an all-nighter. So just lay back and enjoy the ride." She added her fingers to help her tongue work Sarah's clit and the increase in sensations started to cause a tight feeling to coil in Sarah's belly. Sarah couldn't help it: Jeannie was playing her body like an expert and her untried body was responding of its own accord. When the older woman started thrusting her finger into her tight, virginal punani, Sarah had the first orgasm in her life that she hadn't give herself. A high pitched keening sound escape her lips as she rode out the intense sensations, while Jeannie kept working her mouth, tongue and finger to draw out the pleasure. When the orgasm finally faded into a complicated memory, Sarah opened her eyes and saw that Jeannie was now naked and straddling her hips.

"Your turn." She grinned lasciviously at her and started to move her crotch closer to Sarah's face.

"You can't! I don't, I mean, I've never. NO!" She shrieked. The harsh crack of the slap across her face snapped Sarah out of her hysterics and she stared at Jeannie in fear.

"You can and you WILL!" She growled angrily at Sarah and lowered her cooch onto Sarah's mouth. "Now use your tongue and mouth on me just like I did on you. If you get me off, I'll let you stay here and you can be my newbie. Make it good or I'll give you to Titus and he'll put you on a corner to get fucked by any guy with twenty bucks in his pocket. My way is so much better, believe me." She rotated her hips, encouraging Sarah to mimic what she had done to her. Tentatively, she licked at the clit being pushed into her mouth and was surprised when she heard moans of delight from the woman above her. "Oh, yeah, do that. Ooo, it feels good. I bet I taste good to you, don't I?"

Sarah nodded her head out of fear that if she didn't agree she'd be introduced to Titus.

"Put a finger in me." Jeannie moaned when Sarah complied right away. This girl was the best and most agreeable newbie she'd ever initiated. "More, suck on it and put in another finger. Thrust in and out. Ooo, yeah, that's it. I'm starting to feel it. Come on, little dove, make me cum."

Sarah pumped her fingers in and out, feeling the walls contract around her fingers. Her tongue and lips worked feverishly, wanting to get her to orgasm so this would be over so she could throw up and shower.

"More! Add another finger. Yes, yes, yes! Oh I'm going to cum. Get ready for it because I'm a squirter."

And the very next thing that happened was warm liquid squirted over Sarah's face and she shuddered at the odd sensation. Jeannie collapsed next to the shaking girl and words of praise filled the air.

"Oh, I'm keeping you for me. You are so gifted for someone who's never had sex before." She saw the girl was now crying. "Don't cry, little dove. You're still a virgin: your cherry hasn't been popped. Just think, if you find Mr. Right, he doesn't even need to know you've been pleasured before." The cruel edge to her laughter drove Sarah out of the bed and into the bathroom where she puked her guts out and took the hottest shower of her life, scrubbing until her skin was red and raw.

 _(Back in County lockup)_

Sarah shook her head, tears falling onto her bare thighs. All those years being used by women who paid Jeannie for her services. It took two years for Sarah to run away and she went the only place she could go: home. The reception she received was certainly not warm and welcoming. Her father had had a stroke and was in a nursing home and Irene didn't want the "bad influence" under her roof. So, Sarah did the only thing she could: She sold her body to women looking for pussy. And as a free lance sex worker she made pretty good money. She rented a studio apartment and lived modestly. That is until tonight.

She was hanging out at the local lesbian bar, looking to get picked up when two manly looking women got into a fight over which of the two was getting Sarah's pussy. The fight brought the police and since she had been busted for soliciting before, she got hauled in with the fighting women. She now looked around her at the other women and realized she was a complete loser. And for the first time in seven years, she considered that being the prisoner of the Goblin king was preferable to the life she currently had. She stood up, pulled the mini dress down over her lower half and smoothed her hands over her hair and in a loud, clear voice spoke the fateful words, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away…Right now!" The lights flickered out and when the guards turned them back on, there was one less woman in the holding cell.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked upon the Goblin king sprawled out on his throne. "Hello, your majesty." She sounded so timid and unsure. Gone was the defiant teenager.

"Well, little Sarah, not so little anymore." He smirked as he let his eyes slip over her womanly figure. "I must say, that is a short dress you have on, my dear. Not that I'm complaining, but I must ask how much do you charge for your wares, hmm?" He grinned the kind of grin Sarah had seen too many times. He was thinking of her just like all the other johns and janes did: she was used goods, good enough to be used if the price was right. He observed the tears that now fell and he felt a slight twinge of regret. "I'm not looking for company at the moment, but perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement?"

Sarah sobbed as she collapsed onto the dirty floor of the pit in front of his throne. This wasn't going to be any better. Different path but just as destructive. Through her tears she managed to grind out the words. "I only ask for food and a place to stay, your Highness. I will be whatever you want me to be." She looked up and saw he was leaning forward, a look of intense interest on his gorgeous face. He was still the most beautiful creature she'd ever beheld.

Jareth couldn't believe his pointed ears. She had just given herself to him for nothing more than room and board? He knew what her life had been but he could only watch her through his crystals; watch her get paid for sex. She had blocked him from going to her when she uttered those hated words. And he couldn't go to her, no matter how much he had wanted to since she never called for him. He would make the offer again, but only after she was made to pay for her destructive acts upon himself and his kingdom. He did still love her and wanted her as his queen, but not until she learned the lesson she failed to learn the first time she was here.

"You will be given appropriate clothing, a room to stay in and food to eat. I expect you to act respectful and appropriate at all times. As to what I want personally, that we can discuss tonight in my bedchambers." He smirked and raised one slanted eyebrow at her soft gasp. Yes, he would be cruel but he did fully intended to be equally generous in time.

 _(The end?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah followed a comical looking goblin down a long, torch-lit corridor. She looked at the creature, through her tear blurred eyes, and pondered if it was a male or female goblin. Did it matter? Perhaps not. This was just another of the goblin king's minions and she knew that while they weren't particularly bright they were fiercely loyal. They had already been walking for what seemed like an extended time when Sarah just couldn't deal with the silence any longer. "Where are you taking me? Can you at least tell me your name? For the love of god, give me something to work with here!" She huffed in pure frustration.

The funny little thing stopped short and turned around to look up at her. "You are not very compliant. I would have thought, after his Majesty generously let you remain here in his castle, that you would be much more subservient." The creature sighed. " Fine, perhaps not. I am Loildee, head of household staff for his Majesty. I am to get you settled, bathed, dressed and fed. If you need me for anything, you need only speak my name and I will come to you. Presently, I am taking you to one of the chambers in the king's wing of the castle. Now, hurry along. We are wasting time."

So, Sarah had learned that this particular goblin was female and remarkably articulate. Further, she was being led to the king's wing. So, was he installing her close to his own chambers? It seemed so and it gave Sarah no comfort to know this piece of information. Jareth had been so mocking and mean. His words still rang harshly in her ears. 'How much do you charges for your wares, hmm?' At least he hadn't just turned her out, which he could have done. When Sarah finally resumed paying attention to Loildee, she found herself standing in the doorway of a very simply appointed room. She scoffed; broom closet more like. The room was small, barely larger than a jail cell: within it was a double bed, a bedside table and a plush looking armchair. A fireplace on one wall had a welcoming fire blazing within it and there were two large windows looking out on the Labyrinth. There was a door that she figured was the bathroom and an armoire that likely held clothes for her use.

"Alright then, come inside and remove that hideous rag. Can't bathe you if you're dressed, now can I." Loildee opened the door and it was, indeed, a bathroom. Surprisingly, it looked like very modern plumbing had been installed. There was a washbasin, a claw footed tub and a commode. All very functional but nothing fancy. Sarah stripped off her dress, bra and panties and watched in horror as Loildee threw them into the fireplace. "Hey, that is all I had left of my world."

Loildee laughed, well, cackled really. "Won't be needing that here. I have a shirt, skirt and underthings for you to wear. His Majesty was quite clear how he wished you to be dressed." She pushed Sarah into the bathroom and pointed her green skinned finger at the tub. "Get in. And start washing while I get your clothes laid out. Don't dawdle! I'll be right back."

Sarah grab the wash rag and a cake of beige soap. She rubbed herself none too gently, wishing to wash the last seven years of her life away. Her skin was red and looking very abused when Loildee returned. The little green female goblin's face turned red. "What are you doing? Do not harm herself! The king will be most displeased." She roughly yanked the washrag out of her hand and picked up a bottle as she helped the mortal out of the tub. "Rub this lotion all over your body, paying special attention to your bosom and other intimate areas. King's orders!"

Sarah did as she was asked and applied the lotion on her skin. It smelled of peaches, what else? And her skin felt pleasantly warm and tingly. As she soothed it onto her breasts, her nipples reacted by growing hard. And when she started to rub it on her lady parts, she could feel herself grow wet with her own arousal. She gasped and felt compelled to play with her clit to relieve the growing need within her. And just as she started to touch herself, Loildee returned. "NO!" Sarah jumped at the harshness of the Goblin's voice. "You are not allowed to touch yourself for your own pleasure. Please, you mustn't." Sarah saw fear on the creature's face.

"And why should it matter? You have me rub this lotion on myself, knowing it would make me feel stimulated but I'm not allowed to relieve the corresponding tension. Why?"

The goblin sighed. "Sarah. You must understand, you are a subject and servant of the Goblin king and you now belong to him. You cannot do anything without his permission, except to relieve your bladder and bowels. Do not question this; it is simply how things are done." She handed Sarah a simple, short grey, wool skirt and white linen blouse. It looked like a kind of uniform. "Here, these are your clothes and here are a pair of bloomers and a chemise, a pair of stockings and these button shoes. Please hurry."

Sarah slipped on the chemise and bloomers of basic white cotton. She pulled the blouse on, buttoning the five buttons and stepped into the skirt, lacings it closed at the front. The simple cotton stockings and black shoes finished the look. Loildee handed her a brush and she roughly brushed the tangles out of her shoulder length, brown hair. "Do I pass inspection?" She tried to sound respectful.

Loildee looked her up and down and shrugged. "It will have to do. This is what the staff wears. I do not know where his Majesty is planning to have you working but it will do." She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her out the door and back down the corridor. After walking a while they stopped in front of double doors. "Go inside, this is the staff dining hall. Help yourself to food and drink. I will return to collect you in half an hour. Be mindful of the time." And with that, Sarah was alone.

She walked through the doors and found the room full of all manner of creatures eating the evening meal. Elves, pixies, brownies, dwarves and even other humans, or at least that's what she thought. They looked up and watched her for just a moment and then went back about their own business. Sarah took up a small pewter platter and placed some fruit and a slice of bread upon it. She didn't recognize any of the other dishes and was afraid to eat what she didn't know. She sat down and tucked in, not realizing how hungry she had been and washed it all down with the sweetest tasting water she'd ever drank.

Loildee stood in the doorway and watched as her charge finished her food and water. The old goblin smiled. She knew something the human woman did not: her King was in love with her and had set her the task of improving her health and weight. He had said he thought her too thin. Loildee chuckled. If she knew anything about the king, she knew he would be bedding this woman and getting her with child as soon as possible. "Sarah, time to go. Hurry along."

Sarah jumped up and placed the used platter and mug into a bin by the doors, following Loildee back down the corridor. She recognized that this was the way to the king's wing. She was being taken to Jareth's chambers. Sarah swallowed hard, trying to push the feeling of dread down. The pair stopped in front of a pair of mahogany doors and Loildee knocked three times.

"Enter." The single word response was clear as a bell and could belong to none other than Jareth. Sarah felt like she was going to her own execution. Loildee turned the door handle and pushed Sarah through the now open door.

Jareth was lying on a massive bed, clothed in only his grey snakeskin leggings. Sarah stared in complete awe and fascination. He looked deliciously sexy. His smooth, lean muscled chest, with a faint sprinkling of golden chest hair and the medallion he always wore, nestled there, glistened in the candlelight.

"Come here, Sarah. We have much to discuss."He patted the bed, indicating where he expected her to sit and Sarah felt an unreasonable sense of apprehension. What was he going to do to her? He couldn't possibly know she'd never been with a man in her life. The complete extend of her sexual experience had been with women. With no other option, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Jareth touched her hand and saw her flinch. "Do I scare you, precious?" He chuckled. Yes, he was enjoying this. She would pay for destroying his city and the Escher room and for rejecting him. "You need only fear me if you are disobedient. You do not plan to disobey me, do you?" He watched her timidly shake her head. This would not do! He needed the feisty, defiant Sarah, the one that challenged him. "Sarah, stand up before me." She complied and he grinned at her. "Very good. Now, I want you to remove all your clothes in the reverse order from how you put them on."

Sarah gasped, her face flaming in embarrassment and indignation. "I thought you said we had things to discuss. What would be the purpose to my nudity?" She clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized how rude and disrespectful she had just been.

Jareth jumped off the bed, standing directly in front of her, a riding crop in his right hand. "Sarah, are you being disobedient? That is a grave mistake, Precious!" Secretly, Jareth was most pleased that the feisty, defiant Sarah was just beneath the surface of this timid creature. He would truly enjoy making her his.

Sarah dropped her head and bent down to unbutton the shoes she was wearing and then pulled the stockings down her legs and off her feet. "I'm sorry, Majesty." She unlashed the laces holding her skirt to her body and the skirt dropped to the ground.

Jareth smirked and then leaned in to whisper, "When we are alone in my chambers, like now, I want you to call me Jareth or any other term of endearment that comes to mind. Do you understand, Precious?" He touched her cheek and dragged his thumb over her lips. He was already fighting the urge to kiss her. But not yet, not just yet. "Go on, remove the rest of your clothes."

Sarah pushed the five buttons through the holes and slid the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. She hesitated for a moment and then pulled the chemise over her head. Now she was clad in nothing more than the cotton bloomers and she was trembling, partly from fear of what might happen and partly because she was turned on by the way he was looking at her. She stared at Jareth as she placed her hands at her hips and pushed the bloomers down, over her hips and past her knees to the floor. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the gripping sound of the leather glove on the handle of his crop. She stood there, frightened, and impulsively bit on the tip of her thumb to calm herself.

"My, my, you are beautiful if a bit thin. We will remedy that. Tell Loildee what sort of dishes you like to eat, so the kitchen staff can prepare them. I make sure all my servants are well fed and healthy." He touched her breast with the end of his riding crop and delighted at the immediate hardening of the nipple. Yes, she was exceptionally responsive and that bode well for a passionate sex life for them both. "Tell me, Sarah, are you yearning to be clothed again or do you like that I find your naked form most pleasing?" He slapped his thigh with the crop and watched as Sarah looked down and noticed his arousal, straining against his leggings. "Yes, I find you attractive and extremely desirable, but we need to discuss your position here, so please get dressed." He dropped himself back on the bed and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the headboard. He watched with amusement as she quickly pulled her clothes back on. It was going to be exceedingly difficult to keep from touching her, kissing her and fucking her. His cock ached painfully to be inside her. But he would be patient and when he did finally have her, she would truly be his and she would never leave again. "Now, sit. Your position here will be as my personal attendant. You will wake me in the morning, help bathe me, help me dress, remind me of appointments I must keep. You will ensure I eat, because sometimes I forget to properly nourish myself. And you will turn down my bed in the evening. Any questions?"

Sarah gaped in wonder. "You're not going to use me for sex?" The shocked look was comical but also a bit sad.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He shook his head, chuckling. "I have a long list of females vying to share my bed. Why would I force you to pleasure me, against your will? I am a king, I do not need whores to tend to my sexual needs." He glared at her, challenging her to react to the implication he would bed others right under her nose.

She stood in front of this man, Fae, whatever he was and wanted to slap him. Then she realized he did not want to use her like every other person had. And for the first time since coming here, she thought perhaps asking to be in the Underground might actually be her salvation rather than destructive. And then she remembered what he had said, he didn't need whores. Whores! That's how he saw her: she was just a whore in his eyes. She felt the anger and hurt bubble up inside her until it overflowed and erupted like a volcano.

Jareth watched her process what he had said. She seemed reticent, quiet and thoughtful. Then, he saw a look of puzzlement on her face that slowly began to morph. Sarah's countenance turned hard and angry; her face became increasingly redder until he was sure there was steam or smoke coming off her skin. Jareth was certainly no coward but he feared what might happen if he was physically too close to the raging woman. He moved off the bed to the other side, putting the bed between them.

Sarah exploded violently, throwing herself across the bed as she launched into a tirade. "What did you call me? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Whore!? Is that how you see me?" She crawled as best she could across the furs and pillows on the bed, trying desperately to reach him, wanting to claw his face and kick him in the Crown Jewels!

Jareth had to admit he had pushed her too far. "Sarah! SARAH! Calm down." He then saw the tears falling from her beautiful green eyes and he felt the sense of regret overwhelm him; regret and guilt for having caused her pain. "I shouldn't have called you a whore, even though it is technically true, as it was wrong and needlessly injurious. I apologize, Precious." He conjured a fine linen handkerchief and handed it to the now sobbing young woman. "Now, now, dry your tears and blow your nose. Are you ready to begin your duties as my personal attendant."

Sarah dried her eyes and dutifully blew her nose, wiping away as much of the moisture on her face as she could. She felt his hand, soothing her hurt feelings by stroking gently over her arm. "Yes, Jareth, I am ready. What is the next thing I must do?"

Jareth relaxed as it was clear she had calmed down and he moved closer to her and pulled her into a tender embrace. "Go into my bathing suite and run my bath, Precious." He grinned at her as she moved out of his arms and looked into his face, a confused expression in her eyes.

"Alright." She got up off the bed which caused Jareth to slump into the indentation left by her shapely behind. She smiled as he chuckled, righting himself effortlessly. She stepped through another mahogany door and froze in place. His bathroom was enormous and luxurious. The floor was covered in mosaic tiles and the bathtub was rectangular and carved from stone. It was clearly big enough for two and it was freestanding in the middle of the room, accessible from all sides. The spigots were brass pipes rising up through the floor and Sarah turned them on, hot and cold water mixing together to create an inviting, steaming pool. On a low shelf next to this bathtub was a bottle of bath salts. She shook some into the streaming water and the scent of bergamot and chai filled the room. Also on the table were other bottles and a cake of soap. To the right of the door was a towel caddy with thick towels and wash rags hang from it. Sarah was so absorbed in her task of preparing his bath she failed to notice he had entered the bathroom, standing just behind her. When she rose up to invite him into the room, she felt his warm, half clothed body brush up against her. She froze in place.

Jareth chuckled at her startled reaction, feeling his manhood jump to attention at having her so close that he could smell the lotion Loildee had provided to Sarah. "Sarah." His breath brushed against her neck and ear as he whispered. "I am ready for my bath. Turn the water off now." He stepped to her right and proceeded to remove his leggings. He watched with intense interest for her reaction to his being naked in her presence and smirked as he watched her try to look at him without appearing to look at him. She would be doing more than just looking shortly.

Sarah swallowed hard as she looked at Jareth's beautiful nude form. She tried to not look but couldn't help herself. He truly did have a body like a swimmer: lean but muscular, clearly stronger than it appeared at first glance. And she stared at his maleness, the incredibly impressive, partially erect cock. He was uncircumcised and this fact did not surprise Sarah. That particular custom was generally a religious custom in her world and likely was not something done in the Underground. She was pulled from her intense examination by his chuckle and his movement. She now stared at his shapely derrière as he sunk into the welcoming waters with a long drawn out sigh of pleasure.

"Sarah, grab a wash rag and let's start by washing my back and neck. Don't be shy and don't dawdle. The water will not stay hot forever." What he had believed was a genius idea, having her wash him, turned out to be pure torture: delicious, erotic torture that he wanted to repeat every day for the rest of eternity.

Sarah rubbed the rag coated in soap over his neck and shoulders, moving down his back in small circles. He forced her to start washing his chest by leaning back against the wall of the tub. She stared at the medallion as she washed his chest, the rag gliding over his nipples. She was brought to look upon his face when she heard a groan of pleasure escape his mouth. His eyes were closed and a faint smile teased his lips. Sarah felt nigh to compelled to kiss those lips, why she did not know. Her washing moved down towards his flat abdomen but she quickly moved to washing his arms. This was the first time she'd seen him without gloves on and his long, slender fingers were beautiful just like the rest of him.

She was running out of body parts to wash: legs and feet and 'it' remained. She soaped his legs and feet and then blushed furiously as she moved the wash rag towards his groin. His cock was peeking out from the water and Sarah hesitated before she began to rub the soap on his groin. He watched with intense interest as she rubbed the rag over his manhood and his scrotum. Sarah had almost no experience with a man's body and was extremely fascinated by the way his cock seemed to react all on its own. She was equally enthralled by the pleasurable groans coming from the king.

Jareth was enjoying this too much and if he didn't stop her now, she would get an advanced introduction to male ejaculation. "Sarah," he grabbed her hand to stop her ministrations , "that's enough. Please wash my hair. The water grows cold." He enjoyed having her hands massaging the shampoo into his scalp and hair, delighting in her exploring caresses of his ears. She seemed enchanted by his pointed ears. "Oh, Sarah. Oh, precious girl, you are teasing your king. I think you best stop else this may lead to a sexual education of a different nature." He laughed as she gasped and then pushed his head under the water causing him to pop up, sputtering. "Sarah, never do that again!" He was vexed but quickly recovered his good mood at seeing how aroused she was: her cheeks flushed, her eyes dark with her dilated pupils and her chest heaving with her ragged breaths. He did have an effect on her! This was a most welcome revelation.

Sarah held up a large towel and Jareth wrapped himself into it. "Thank you. You may return to your room. You have an early day, I mean, we, we have an early day and I expect to be roused punctually. Good night, precious."

She walked out the door from the bath, through his chamber and out the double doors into the hall. Just 8 feet away was the door to her pitiful little room. "At least I have my own bed and I don't need to share it." She shed her clothes, keeping the undergarments on and slipped between the sheets of her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Jareth dropped the towel on the floor after rubbing his hair dry with it. He chose to sleep in the nude tonight, since his hard-on was still very painful and clothing would make it worse. He laid himself down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do about his raging erection. He could request one if his many previous conquests help him relieve his discomfort but now that Sarah was here, it seemed wholly wrong, almost like cheating. Would he really pleasure himself? Of course he could but he hadn't in quite a long time. Still, he wouldn't get any sleep as long as he was so swollen. He grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking himself, slowly at first but then with increasing purpose. He closed his eyes and remembered Sarah standing naked in front of him, remembered how her nipple hardened at the touch of his crop. Would she harden if his hand caressed her? Yes, she would. He would kiss her big beautiful tits, sucking on the nipples until they were hard. And he would stroke her most intimate folds, teasing her clit until she came all over his hand. He was pulling on his cock with great vigor as he felt the telltale sensation of electricity shooting up his spine as he spilled his seed all over himself and the canopy over his bed. "Damn." It had been years since he had resorted to this and he remembered why now. It gave him a physical release but left him wanting more. This time it made him want Sarah, just a few feet away in her little room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It was a soft, faint sound, barely penetrating the slumbering brain of the woman lying in a double bed, all alone.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound grew in intensity and volume, now beginning to registered in a mind on the borderline between wakefulness and sleep.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Clear and nigh to angry, the rapping on the door to Sarah's little closet sized room had now roused the newest servant in the castle. Sarah threw the fur covers off her body and leapt up, stumbling on sleep impaired legs to yank the door open, careless of her disheveled appearance. "WHAT?" Her voice was shrill and scratchy, being forced from a too dry throat, irritation radiating off her entire being.

Loildee stood in the doorway, shaking her head and waving a stubby green finger in Sarah's face. "My, my, my, you have not learned your place yet, have you? Did you forget you have a task to tend to this morning?' The goblin woman crossed her arms over her chest and waited, foot tapping in annoyance.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I need to wake up Jareth, um the king! Yikes!" Sarah scramble away from the door, almost falling into the bathroom, quickly throwing water on her face, brushing her teeth and her hair and throwing on the pieces that made up her uniform, buttoning several buttons into the wrong holes. She dashed out of her room, leaving Loildee to just stare at her back as she ran the eight feet to Jareth's door, gently knocking three times before pushing the door open to enter. She hadn't waited to get permission to enter, since she was supposed to awaken the sleeping monarch and he would not be responding to the sound.

The room was mostly devoid of light; some still hot remnants of the logs in the fireplace giving off a slight glow, a single candle's dying light flickered on the oak dresser, casting the Fae asleep in the enormous bed, in a soft glow. Sarah's eyes scanned the shadowy form in the bed: his wild hair partly obscuring his face, one arm under his head, the other resting on top of his head. His bare chest rose and fell rhythmically as his medallion randomly caught a fragment of the candlelight to glimmer slightly. She stopped when her eyes fell on his nude manhood, standing proudly, commanding her attention, demanding to be touched and pleasured. Sarah felt her body react to this sight: her nipples hardened under her chemise, butterflies fluttered madly in her stomach and a dampness gathered in her most private parts. She forced herself to move to the glass balcony doors, to push the heavy burgundy drapes open and allow the light from the bright orange sun to filter into the room.

As she turned back to look at the king, she gasped: he was magnificent, so virile and all maleness. Her mind screamed for her to go to him and touch every exposed inch of skin that her eyes were presently caressing. She forced her feet to move towards the slumbering King, her right hand stretched out to touch Jareth on the arm to awaken him. Her cool, soft hand made contact with his warm, muscled arm and he groaned, his erection twitching in reaction to his arm being touched.

"Jareth." She whispered the name softly. "Jareth?" Her voice almost singing the moniker, causing his eyebrows to furrow as the sound pierced his ears and disrupted the quiet within the room. "Jareth, it is time to start your day, Majesty." Sarah watched in complete enthrallment as two crystal blue eyes, one darker because of the permanently dilated pupil, blinked to life, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Damn, I'm dreaming again. But it's so lovely a dream." He opened his arms, inviting the dark haired angel beside his bed to join him upon it. "Sarah, come to me. Let me touch you. You've never been in my bedchambers in any of my dreams before." He beckoned her with his fingers, frowning when she stayed stubbornly in place.

"You are not dreaming, Jareth. It is morning and I am here to awaken you and get your day started." Sarah removed her hand from his arm and dropped her gaze to the toes of her shoes, studying them intently, like they were the most fascinating things she'd ever beheld.

Jareth pushed his upper body off the bed, looking first at the bashful woman and then down upon his raging morning wood, immediately understanding why she was blushing bright red. He threw his head back and laughed, a joyous sound of true delight. "You will need to get used to seeing my erections, Sarah. I am a creature of dreams and sex, and, much to my delight and pride, my cock awakens long before I even open my eyes." She glanced at his face from under the curtain of her hair, seeing the teasing smirk on his lips and the mischievous twinkling in his eyes. "You could help relieve my arousal, if you are feeling generous and if not, perhaps you could select my clothes for the day while I freshen up in the bathing chamber." He climbed out of the bed, flaunting his nude body in a very relaxed, matter-of-fact way, his chuckle echoing from within the bath.

Sarah cursed him under her breath. "Damn him! He is so beautiful and he makes me want him and something I've never even experienced before. "Fuck." She opened the armoire and stared in awe at all the clothing it held: he was a vain clothes horse, clearly. She giggled as she ran her hands over soft, luxurious fabrics, selecting a blue silk poets shirt and a navy blue pair of suede leggings, her fingers fondling the buttery softness, her brain wondering what it would feel like to stroke his thigh through its suppleness. She looked in drawers of a dresser, trying to find undergarments. Surely, Jareth wore some manner of underpants, right? He wouldn't go commando, would he?

"Precious, bottom left hand drawer has my underpants and the right hand drawer holds my stockings."

Sarah jumped a foot in the air, gasping in shock to feel his warm breath against her ear as he murmured the words. She was keenly aware of his unclothed body, it's warmth penetrating through her uniform, his breath, clean and sweet, smelling of wintergreen. 'I wonder what his kisses taste like.' she thought and hoped he could not read her mind. She pulled the underwear out to offer them to him to cover his nakedness. They were a soft linen loincloth like garment. She grinned in amusement, the image of Tarzan suddenly appearing in her mind.

"You find my undergarments amusing, Precious? I find they serve their purpose. Please selected the stockings." He snatched the item from her fingers, clearly irked that she laughed at his garments. He pulled the clothing on, covering his now flaccid member and smiled when he saw the attire she had selected for him. She had good taste and he was pleased with her choice. "Thank you, Sarah. You have an eye for fashion." He took the hosiery from her hand, sliding the silk over his slender feet and calves. He stepped into his leggings and then threw the shirt over his head, shaking his hair loose. "You may go and break your fast with the other staff. I have a breakfast meeting with the Duchess of Singing Lake." Come to my study by eight o'clock, so in one hour and ten minutes. Be punctual, do not knock; just come in and stand in the doorway. Do not fail me, Sarah. I would not enjoy seeing you punished." He turned and strutted out the door.

Sarah stared in shock; she was so easily dismissed. She left the room after opening the French doors and airing the bedding. As she listened to her soft soled shoes whisper over the tiles of the corridor, she wondered if he felt anything for her, other than attraction and lust. It seemed unlikely, even though he clearly had dreamed of her more than once. She ran into the hard body of a tall, white haired elf. "I'm sorry, excuse me please." She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"You stupid mortal female!" He yelled at her as his hand flew through the air, striking her harshly across her cheek, drawing a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Sarah didn't know from where she came but suddenly Loildee was at her side. "Tanithil, do not dare to touch this woman again." She glared at him and then spoke in a language Sarah didn't know or understand. "He na- i adaneth -o hon Majestui!"* The elf stared in shock and dismay at Sarah, fear reflected in his eyes.

"I swear I did not know. Please, I beg for forgiveness. The king will seek to punish me!" He fled down the corridor, disappearing around a turn.

Loildee placed a gentle hand on Sarah's arm. "Come child, let's look at that wound and get you some breakfast."

Jareth sat in his study across from Myantha, the Duchess Of Singing Lake. He had to admit, she was lovely: her waist length bright blue hair hanging around her shoulders like a cape, her grey eyes shone with intellect and humor and she had full, enticing lips just begging to be kissed. But, he didn't want her. Not anymore.

The had been lovers and his parents had hoped they'd marry, if for no other reason than to join the Singing Lake to the Goblin realm. But it never came to pass. Myantha was an ambitious, calculating Fae female. She was a collector of lovers and Jareth loathed being part of her collection. He scowled at her as she ate the pancakes set before her. Jareth casually munched on a small cluster of ruby red grapes.

"Myantha, this is tedious. Why did you wish to meet with me? I have more pressing engagements and responsibilities to see to today." He rubbed his forehead, trying to wipe the ache of tension away. "Speak or remove yourself from my sight."

Myantha smiled but there was no warmth in the gesture. It was cold and calculating. "Jareth, I wish to resume our love affair, for I have reconsidered the idea of us marrying and find the thought has merit." She stood from her seat, slunk over to Jareth's chair and reached between his legs to massage his manhood through his leggings. "You know, we always enjoyed each other sexually. A marriage could prove very satisfying." She smirked as she felt his member begin to grow stiff.

At that precise moment, Sarah entered the study, staring at the scene, completely gobsmacked. Jareth growled in anger and Myantha thought his displeasure was directed at the servant. She could not have been more mistaken.

"You foolish female, it is a treasonous act to touch the king without his permission or invitation." He batted her hand away none too gently. "I do not wish to resume our disastrous relationship. Now leave before I summon the guards and have them throw you in the dungeon." His voice veritably dripped with venom. Myantha didn't need to be told twice. He watched as she flounced out of the room, past a gaping Sarah.

Sarah had not heard the words exchanged between the parties, so she did not know that the attentions of the stunningly gorgeous Fae woman were summarily rejected. To her eyes it looked like she had interrupted a lovers private moment. She didn't know why, but she felt a burning jealousy in her chest and tears stinging her eyes. The droplets fell from her long brown lashes, running in tiny rivulets down her cheeks and wetting the front of her white blouse, rendering it transparent.

Jareth looked up as he heard her soft sobs and felt like his heart had been pierced by a sharp dagger. He stood up and watched as Sarah stared at the hard-on straining against his leggings. 'Curse that bitch! Now Sarah thinks we are lovers. Damn it!' He moved to stand before her, as he pulled one if his gloves off to tenderly wipe the tears off her cheeks. In a voice, soft and heavy with some unspoken emotion, he tried to soothe her. "Sarah, my precious thing. Do not cry, for there is no reason. That woman is nothing to me. An old lover from more than a century ago." He placed his soft lips on her forehead, kissing her like one would a young child.

As soon as his lips touched her forehead, she knew that this would not heal the ache in her heart. She impulsively grabbed his shoulders, bunching the fabric of his shirt into her hands, and yanked him down to her waiting lips. Her kiss was fierce: full of unrequited desire and jealousy and frustration. It wasn't unsure but bold, daring and very violent.

Jareth was in a state of shock but it lasted only a moment. Sarah, his Sarah, was kissing him, passionately. His manhood was becoming painfully hard and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her soft body hard against his hips. He wanted her to feel the desire he had for her, only for her.

He would have kept kissing her for hours but a small goblin came bounding into the room, and Sarah broke off the kiss, hiding her flushed face in shame as she ran to the corner to hide. Damn it!

"What is it, Klex? And it had better be good." Jareth snarled at the frightened creature, his erection throbbing painfully, to be left unsatisfied, at least this day.

Klex was the court page: tall for a goblin with olive green skin and bright black eyes. He wore a white shirt and a vest of brown leather. "Majesty, your mother, the Dowager queen seeks an audience."

Fuck! This can only mean trouble. His mother never visited. "Tell her I will be in the throne room presently." He would see her, of course, but first he needed to speak to Sarah. That kiss could not simply be ignored. He stepped to her side, pulling her up out of the corner by her shoulders. "Sarah, why did you kiss me?" He inhaled her fragrance, loving the smell of vanilla and honeysuckle that scented her soft skin.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. You did not give me leave to kiss you. It won't happen again." She wrenched herself out of his grip and ran out the door so fast he barely had time to react. And he knew he couldn't chase after her and tell her how much he yearned for her kisses. How much he wanted to have her in his bed, tonight and every night until the end of time. No, he could not do that: he had to go and see his mother, Elora, the Dowager Goblin Queen!

* _She is the woman of his Majesty._


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah had been running away, not just from him and that kiss but also from herself. She was so confused: she had felt jealousy, something she never experienced, over a man and it was because another female had been touching Jareth. Jareth! She hated him, didn't she? Well, maybe hated was too strong a word but she did think he was an arrogant prick, right? Right? Okay, okay, he was attractive, no, beautiful. And desirable, sexy and… No, she needed to not think of him that way. He was her boss, the sovereign of this realm, the Goblin King and nothing more. When she had finally stopped running, she found herself in his bedchambers. Now why would she run here of all places? And then it dawned on her: Loildee wouldn't look for her here. This is the perfect place to be undisturbed. She removed a goose down pillow from Jareth's bed and curled up on the fur rug in front of his enormous hearth and drifted off to sleep, remembering her mouth on his while his hands touched her like she had never been touched before. A delicate blush colored her cheeks as her breathing became slow and regular.

Elora, the dowager goblin queen. Oh, how she hated that title! She barely looked ten years older than Jareth, her only offspring. True enough she was his mother but must they give her such a rude and demeaning sounding moniker? She was still just as lovely as the day she'd been crowned queen. Tall and slender, with long golden blonde curly hair held in place by silver bejeweled combs. And her lavender eyes were clear and intelligent. No, she may be called dowager but she did not look the part. She had just left her bed, her newest lover, Solana and Cyran still sleeping off the night's activities. Cyran was her mate and Prince consort and she had been thrilled to see the supple bodied young elf being presented to her. The couple still loved each other but their sex life needed the occasional infusion of young blood. She was grinning when Jareth threw the throne room doors open, clearly irked for some as yet unknown reason. "Good morning, your highness." She curtsied as protocol demanded she must.

Jareth stood in front of the assembled courtiers and random goblins, his displeasure reflected in his posture and scowl, clear for all to see. "Good morning, Mother. What brings you here? We haven't been graced with your presence in five years." He sneered at her as he moved past her, close enough for her to smell the scents of two different women on his clothing. He sat on his throne and conjured his crop to tap it on his knee in a show of his annoyance at her presence. "Leave us!" He bellowed as the room cleared out in less than a minute.

Elora's grin grew wider and quite wicked. "Oh, Jareth, did I interrupt a morning of debauchery? I can smell two females on you and your arousal has yet to fully recede. Have you finally decided to engage in a threesome?" She was practically drooling at the mere thought.

Jareth groaned and shifted in his throne, willing his manhood to relax and forcing all thoughts of Sarah from his mind. "No, mother, I have not. I had a meeting with Myantha and she pawed me and as to the other, let's just say, she is not yet warming my bed but soon will be." He smirked and thought about Sarah and his member tingled at the thought. "Now, tell me why you are here for I know it has nothing to do with my sex life." He leaned forward, placing his chin on his fist.

"Well, a meeting with Myantha? How sad it did not go well. But, I am here today because my spies in your court tell me that the mortal girl, the one you are infatuated with, is here. And further I am told she is an expert in female pleasures." She watched as his face grew red with suppressed anger and his eyes turned to shards of ice. "I would like to offer to take her off your hands. Your father and I are always looking for a female to warm our bed. Perhaps she is free tonight." She let her tongue dart out and lick her deep red lips at just the thought of a new female for their pleasure. She was not prepared for what happened next.

Jareth stood up from his seat, suddenly clad in his armor and cloak. Storm clouds gathered outside, the wind beginning to howl and whip the trees about, a flash of lightning split the darkness and earsplitting thunder rumbled through the room like a runaway freight train. Before she could remove herself to safety, Jareth had Elora by the shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into the muscles and flesh. He pulled her close, their faces nearly touching as he ground out his disapproval. "She is NOT free tonight or any night! How dare you speak of her in that manner, Mother. You know who she is and what she means to me and yet you dare to insult her. Were you not my mother and the dowager queen, I'd have you chained in irons in my darkest, deepest oubliette." He released her suddenly, and she barely was able to keep herself from falling.

She watched as he stalked back up to his throne and returned to sitting upon it, clothed just as he had been when he came into the room, the storm gone, replaced by the rays of the orange sun. "Temper, temper, my son. Perhaps my jest was in poor taste but that hardly justifies violence." She stepped up to stand before him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to see if you still were carrying a torch for her, and now I know it is so much worse. Jareth, you must forget her. It is folly for our kind to fall in love. It will be your end and I do not wish to see my only child go into the Summerlands." She patted his shoulder before removing her hand when he sighed.

"I know the danger, Mother, but it is too late. I love her, completely. She has been in my castle for just two days and I can think of nothing else. Myantha tried to seduce me and I turned her down. I haven't bedded a female in weeks." He heaved another sigh but when he raised his eyes to hers, they reflected the pure love he felt and he heard his mother gasp.

"Alright, son. You mustn't fail in wooing her, not that I'm really worried. You are the son of Cyran and Elora, and two more gifted Fae there have never been. Just do not be stubborn and ask for our help or advice if you need it." She stepped down off the throne and grinned as she announced her departure. "I'll take my leave then. I left your father in bed with a young female I wouldn't want him to have all the fun, now would I?" She laughed as she disappeared in a shower of silver glitter.

Jareth laughed, allowing himself to relax, the tension of dealing with his mother rolling off his body like so much water off a duck's back. He twisted his right wrist, a crystal appearing atop his fingers. "Show me Sarah." The image of a sleeping woman filled the sphere, and it was quite clear where she was at the moment: in his bedchambers. He grinned and dematerialized from the throne room, reappearing in his room with a slumbering Sarah at his booted feet. How should he proceed? Should he try to seduce her? That he would be successful was not up for debate; he possessed the skills. No, she must come to him. There simply could not be any other way. If she willing came to him, willing gave herself to him, heart, body and soul, then she would be his forever! If he tried to seduce her or trick her, she might never forgive him or admit that she loved him. He was almost certain she did. At least she lusted for him and that was a good place from which to start.

He bent down and scooped the snoozing woman into his arms. She was so light a burden as he carried her over to his bed, placing her tenderly upon its soft and vast mattress. He lowered himself next to her, leaning over her prone body, inhaling her scent. He groaned as he felt his cock grow hard, just breathing in the fragrance radiating off her skin. He pulled his gloves off and dropped them on the bed table. Jareth gingerly reached out with his index finger, touching her lips. Her eyelids fluttered but she remained asleep, a sigh escaping from between her lips, trapping his finger between their petal softness. Now he was completely at her mercy and she wasn't even awake! He pulled his finger away and her eyes sprung open and stared in shock at him.

Sarah had been having a lovely dream: Jareth was carrying her in his strong arms, his heartbeat drumming in her ear. He placed her lovingly on a huge bed and then touched her lips with his finger…

Suddenly she was awake and staring up at the real goblin king and he was looking at her with such tenderness and longing she thought her heart would burst. But no. She shook her head; it is all just her imagination. "Jareth, what am I doing in your bed?"

He saw the misgivings she must be feeling on her face and he sighed, feeling deflated and defeated. "I thought my bed would be more comfortable than the floor. But since you are awake, we need to talk about that kiss."

Sarah's face flamed red from embarrassment and mortification. "It was merely an impulse and one I should not have acted on. I regret touching you and kissing you without your permission. Loildee told me it is forbidden." She turned onto her side and buried her face in the pillow her head rested upon. "She said I need your permission to do anything accept to answer nature's call. She sniffled and her body trembled as she tried to keep from dissolving into a puddle of tears.

"Shhh, my precious thing." Jareth's hand was running up and down the length of her arm as he attempted to soothe her. "I'm afraid Loildee may have been a bit harsher than I wished. I do require my servants to ask my permission, but I truly do not have time to answer to every single request, do you see? Now what were you doing when she told you that? It must have been something very egregious to make her lead you to believe I am a complete tyrant." He waited as she slowly shook her head. "Sarah, you will tell me yourself or I'll summon Loildee and she will definitely tell me that which I need to know." He crossed his arms over his chest and watched and waited.

'Damn, I'm going to have to tell him. Shit!' She decided the easiest and least shameful way to tell him was to keep her back turned to him and say it as quickly as she could. "It was the other night, I was made to take a bath and I scrubbed my skin raw. Loildee was pretty upset and said I mustn't harm myself because 'his Majesty' would be displeased." She sighed, took in a deep breath and continued. "Then she gave me this lotion that I was to apply all over my body, especially to my, um, breasts and other private places. The lotion felt all tingly and it made me feel, well, all sexually excited and I was going to touch myself and she yelled at me to stop. She was very adamant that I mustn't pleasure myself without your permission." Having spoken her piece, she grew very quiet and still.

Jareth was grinning and would have even ventured a chuckle but didn't want to vex the woman. That would be foolish at this stage but he thought of a much better idea. "Sarah, get up off my bed at once."

He watched as she sprung up like browned bread from a toaster. "I want you to take off your clothes." Surprisingly, she complied without protest. Maybe she was learning at least obedience even if he would preferred that she learned to accept her feelings for him. He conjured a bottle of the very same lotion and handed it to Sarah, who presently stood with her back to him, giving him a perfect view of her ample and shapely derrière. I want you to apply this lotion to every inch of your skin, starting at your toes and saving your 'private places' for last. Be generous in the application, because if I'm not satisfied you have applied enough lotion to your body, I will help apply it myself." He grinned a most mischievous smile and held his hands in tight fists to keep his own excitement in check.

Sarah groaned in abject misery as she opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount of the peach scented preparation into the palm of her hand. She bent over to apply it to her feet, not realizing the view Jareth had of her bottom and her pussy. She heard him inhale sharply and blushed profusely, grateful that he at least could not see her face. She followed the process of pouring lotion and then rubbing it into her skin. The tingling sensation was back, and this time it was magnified by the fact that Jareth was looking at her nude body, his breathing turning into the sounds of panting. He was aroused, that much she knew, having heard the sound too many times to count from her clients. When she got to her breasts, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Turn around." His voice was deep, husky and full of longing. She complied and couldn't help notice his manhood bulging out against the confines of the suede leggings. She was so turned on just by the sight of his desire that when she began to rub the lotion into her dark curls, she quaked as her body convulsed and she came…hard. She collapsed on the bed, her legs spread open and dangling off the side of the bed, onto the floor, as she continued to rub the lotion onto her clit.

Jareth was certain of only one thing at this moment: he needed to bury his cock, balls deep into her snatch. His erection was so painful he needed immediate relief, so he moved to remove his leggings when Loildee came bursting into the room.

"Majesty, a pack of Sluagh are attacking the villages of the western lands!" Hot on her heels was the goblin army general, come to await his orders.

"GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS AT ONCE!" The two creatures scattered as Jareth covered Sarah's naked body with a fur throw. "Stay here and sleep, Sarah. You have leave to pleasure yourself as much as you wish." 'Would I could help you' he thought ruefully. "I should be back in time for the evening meal and I wish you to dine with me tonight, in my private dining room. Please be sure to dress for dinner, Precious." And with a wave of his hand, he was clad in his armor and hurried out the door to meet with his general.

 _Several hours later..._

Jareth sat astride his steed and surveyed the field of battle. Many hours after being so rudely removed from his lady's side, they had fought back the sluagh horde and restored the peace. "Curse those Unseelie! Can they not control their bloody subjects more efficiently?" It wasn't the sluagh or the Unseelie that currently made his mood so wrathful. No, it was having been interrupted again, just when he might have finally claimed the beauty in his bed! But, it was perhaps better that he had been stopped. Hadn't he just been thinking he needed to make her come to him? Ah, but he had enjoyed watching her pleasure herself! She was a passionate woman, he could truly appreciate that fact, being a creature of magic and sex himself. Their joining would be glorious, rapturous, and he would be sure, uninterrupted! He nudged his horse into a trot and headed back towards the castle stables. He would bathe himself and dress for his dinner with Sarah. One thing was clear: she needed to be in his presence as much as possible and he needed to see she was pleasured as much as possible for her own enjoyment instead of for the gratification of others.


	5. Chapter 5

Loildee stood in the doorway to Sarah's little room, watching the young mortal slink into the bath, her nude body disappearing out of sight. The old goblin grinned as she saw the simple dress laid out upon the bed. That would not do for an intimate dinner with the king in his private dining room. No! She needed to look like the future queen she was. Loildee clapped her hands and two young pixies flitted into the run, holding a gown of pale purple, its bodice covered in crystals. A pair of silver slippers rested on the floor in front of the bed. All the appropriate undergarments were already laid out including a intricately embroidered corset. She would shine like the jewel she was meant to be. Loildee chuckled as she heard Sarah singing. The woman's fortunes were changing.

Sarah sighed as she sunk under the water of her bath, blowing bubbles as she exhaled through her nose. She popped up, sputtering a bit, as she shook her long hair, splashing water on the walls. She grabbed a big towel and wrapped herself up and removed the plug from the bath, watching as the water drained, gurgling as down it went. "Dinner with the king, mmm." She was musing aloud then she shrieked when she saw the gorgeous gown laying upon the bed, Sarah knew right away she was no longer alone. Slowly, she turned and spotted Loildee leaning against the armoire, grinning.

"I am here to help get you ready for your dinner with his Majesty." Loildee moved smoothly towards the startled woman. "I will tie your corset strings, I think you can handle the rest, yes?" She sat upon the bed, her back to Sarah, to give her a small measure of privacy.

Sarah quickly pulled on the chemise and the bloomers and tapped Loildee on the shoulder. "Okay, I guess you can help me with the corset but I have a few question about the king." She held the garment to her chest and felt Loildee lacing the strings, pulling then tight and tying them off. "Why would the king want to have dinner with me? Does he invite other servants to dinner in his private dining room?"

Loildee burst out laughing, a comical sounding cackle, similar to a chicken crowing. "His Majesty does not entertain servants, ever. You are the first, Sarah. Why do you ask?"

Sarah stared, mouth gaping, at the goblin woman. "I guess, I just want to know if he intends to use me for sex and then discard me." Again, she heard the laughter.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. While I am not a gossip and do not monitor the comings and goings from his majesty's chambers, I do know that he has not entertained a female in his chambers in months. He has been alone and I know he wants to spend time with you, not any of those other fancy harpies, with designs on being queen. Now, brush your hair. You don't want to keep his Majesty waiting." She smiled, setting down a pair of amethyst earrings and a simply silver chain, just basic adornments to finish the look of her ensemble. "You look perfect, Sarah. Now, run along. The private dining room is next to his Majesty's study. Shoo!" She let her eyes follow the quick footsteps of the mortal woman. 'The king is right: that child needs to eat, she's practically skin and bones.' She turned to walk to the dining hall, closing the door to Sarah's room as she left, wondering if the lady would be sleeping in her bed…or his!

Jareth paced back and forth behind his chair in the dining room. He was dressed in a cream colored poets shirt with a burgundy leather jacket and grey leather trousers. He had chosen to not wear leggings as was his usual habit; he wanted to look proper and gentlemanly. It made him nervous and this was a feeling he did not experience too often. He ran his hands through his mane of hair and groaned. 'How can I give her pleasure when it torments me so? Just being in the same room with her makes my cock hard enough to cut diamonds.' He groaned again as he adjusted himself, feeling slightly aroused to just think about her pleasure, never mind his. The light tapping of knuckles of his door broke his introspection. "Come in."

Sarah heard the invitation to enter through the closed door and his melodically baritone voice thrilled her from the top of her head to her toes. Slowly she pushed down on the handle and leaned against the door, causing it to open. The room was lit by candles, casting shadows all over the room. It was a very masculine looking chamber, with a small, circular dining table and two high-backed, plush cushioned chairs. A small fireplace burning cheerfully, adding to the glowing light of dozens of candles seemingly everywhere. A small, oval window stood open, and one could just spot the silver moon in the dark purple sky through it. Finally after looking over the entirety of the room, her eyes alit upon Jareth. She sucked in a gasp, seeing him dressed almost like he'd been in the tunnels of the Labyrinth. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her throat felt constricted with emotion. "Good evening, Your Majesty?"

Jareth stepped over to her side, placing a hand at her elbow as he leaned in to whisper, "I did ask you to call me 'Jareth' when we are alone. Come now, you precious thing, you cannot have forgotten already?" He allowed his lips to just ghost over her ear and thrilled to see her shiver. He was always delighted to see the effect he could have on her with so little effort. "Come, Sarah, sit and relax. No harm will come to you; it's just a meal." He helped her sit and pushed the chair in. He moved with the grace of a cat and took his own seat just opposite her, but still close enough to touch her hand by merely reaching for her. He picked up and rang a small silver bell and an adorable pixie came into the room with the first course: canapés of rustic bread pieces topped with some sort of pâté and a deep red gelée and a sprig of what looked to be parsley.

Sarah eyed it suspiciously, certain she was not prepared to eat Underground foods. She picked up one, held it to her eyes and noticed it looked like liver or at least something similar, topped with jelly. She glanced at Jareth who had popped two canapés into his mouth in succession and noticed the pleasure on his face. She decided to try it and popped one into her mouth. It was indeed goose liver pâté and a red pepper jelly topped with parsley. Perhaps he had adjusted the menu to Above foods to put her at ease. "This is delicious." She smiled at him appreciatively.

He grinned back at her, looking very smug and self-satisfied. "I am pleased you like it. I have selected some of the finest delicacies from the mortal realm to make you feel at home. In time, I will introduce you to some of our exotic fare, that I hope you will come to enjoy as much as I." The pixie returned and placed a bowl of soup in front of the pair: roasted cauliflower and leek soup. When they had finished with that course, an elf entered carrying a platter with smoked salmon. Sarah gasped when she saw that it was the same elf that had slapped her; she shrunk down, cowering in fear. Jareth could not help but see her discomfort and stopped Tanithil from leaving with a bark of anger. "Halt!" The elf turned, clearly as shaken and as fearful as Sarah. "Sarah, why do you fear Tanithil?" He watched her as she squirmed in her seat. He turned to the elf and posed the question anew. "Why is Sarah afraid of you?"

Tanithil knew there would be no escaping the king's wrath and dropped to his knees in front of the monarch. "Sire, I did not know. I swear it! When I slapped her, I did not know…" He never got the rest of his words out.

Jareth grabbed the elf by the throat, hoisting him into the air, shaking him violently. "Did I hear you say you struck my Sarah? You dared to touch what is mine? You will pay for this serious lapse in judgment!" He was yelling so loudly that the pixie from earlier and Loildee came running into the room just in time to see Tanithil disappear from view. Now, he turned his anger on Loildee. "You! You knew of this and kept it from me; why?" His anger started to fade as he fell back into his seat, his eyes coming to rest upon Sarah's fear filled face, seeing for the first time the slight cut at the corner of her lips. Loildee said nothing as she and the pixie withdrew from the chamber as Jareth rose from his seat and moved to kneel next to Sarah. "Sarah, please don't be afraid. I will have Tanithil punished for striking you." He moved to touch her face but as his gloved hand came up to stroke her cheek, she recoiled in abject fear, tears beginning to fall. He flinched and withdrew his hand and in a voice soft and filled with regret he queried, "is it me you now fear, precious?"

Sarah stared wide-eyed and slowly nodded her head. Her voice was timid and so quiet as she answered him. "You were so angry and not for the first time have you raged so. I don't know you very well but you frighten me with your outbursts." She brushed the tears from her cheeks and moved the chair a few inches away from the now sullen Fae.

"Sarah, my sweet, I would never unleash my anger upon you. I wish to protect you and when a member of my household mistreats another servant, I must act…"

She stopped him, placing her hand up in the air like a cop directing traffic. "No, Jareth. I do not know you would never be that angry with me. I can't trust you; I hardly know you and I have seen you lose your temper too many times already. I know you can't understand, but I detest living in fear, fear of being beaten or abused on a whim. I've had enough of that." She lowered her head, poking the salmon on her plate, having suddenly lost her appetite.

Jareth sat back on his own chair and observed the woman from his seat. "What can I do to convince you? Should I not punish Tanithil? What would you ask of me? I want you to be happy here in the castle." He was shaking his head, feeling as defeated as the day she rejected his offer, his eyes pleading with her for some small concession.

Sarah sighed and looked up from her plate and into his sad looking face. Even now, he was so beautiful it hurt her to look at him. "No, Jareth, your are king here and you must rule your kingdom as you see fit. I will need to learn to trust you and that isn't something that can be rushed. Give me time, please?"

He stood and walked to her side, taking her hand in his gloved ones. "I promise to give you all the time you need. I can be patient if the incentive is alluring." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And you are most alluring." He smiled and relaxed when he saw her return his smile. "Perhaps I can cause your appetite to return by tempting you with dessert?" He smirked when he saw her eyes light up at the mention of sweets. He snapped his fingers and before her sat a chocolate pots de crème topped with the richest looking whipped cream Sarah had ever seen. Jareth pulled his chair next to Sarah's and took the small dessert spoon into his now ungloved hand. "I want you to close your eyes and let me spoon feed you this dessert. I believe you will find it to be quite sensuous and erotic, allowing you to taste the chocolate, cinnamon and almond flavors while they mingle with the vanilla of the whipped cream."

Sarah looked at him, still hesitant but relented when she considered it was just dessert. What harm could this cause? She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide enough to fit the spoon inside. The first taste was just a tease of the chocolate on the tip of her tongue. As she swallowed it, a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. It was heavenly! As she opened her mouth for the next taste, she was rewarded with a full spoon with chocolate and whipped cream. It was truly just as he had said, sensuous. She obediently opened her mouth again but this time it was a slender finger inserted into her warm mouth, covered in chocolate and they both moaned in pleasure. "Ooo, that's not fair."

He chuckled and couldn't resist. "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" As she giggled he placed a spoonful of the tempting dessert upon his tongue and when she dutifully opened her mouth to receive the last morsel, he delivered it with a kiss. He put his arms around her and pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. She sucked the cream from his mouth and he felt his manhood grow hard with desire. He pulled his lips away, and struggled to control his passionate response. "Sarah, it's time for bed." He delighted in her shocked expression as he set her on her feet and pulled her towards his chambers, a most wicked grin on his face.

Sarah stumbled after Jareth, in stunned silence. Her body was tingling with the excitement of having been fed a dessert like she'd never experienced before. When they arrived at his bedroom, she walked in and pulled the fur covers and sheets back, fluffing the pillows as she watched him strip off his clothes. She trembled in both fear and excitement. That kiss had made her want him; a strong urge to be joined with him like she has never been with anyone before. Jareth was now wearing only the loincloth like undergarment and he kissed her on the forehead, climbed into the bed and spoke.

"Good night, Sarah. Pleasant dreams, precious. Wake me early, 6 o'clock."

She watched as he turned his back, pulling the fur over his body and sighed. She couldn't believe her ears! He had kissed her, awakened a longing in her she didn't know she could feel and now? Now he bid her good night and dismissed her. She stomped her foot down and growled as she stalked out of the room to go to sleep in her own bed, frustrated and more than just a little pissed off at the confusing Fae in the room eight feet away.

Jareth got out of his bed and put on a black tunic and black leather leggings. He slipped on his boots and quietly exited his room, not wanting to risk alerting Sarah if she was still awake. He made his way down to a staircase, descending into the bowels of the castle to the dungeons. He hit the side of his leg with his riding crop, warring with himself, trying to decide if he would punish the elf for striking Sarah or if he would opt to be generous and release him. Just thinking of this person striking his most beloved Sarah caused the fury to rise within him. No! This servant would be punished. He could not appear weak to his subjects. If it somehow would be found out, that he had been lenient, it could compromise his rule and be seen as a vulnerability and there might be those that would try to usurp his throne. He moved past the guards on either side of the archway leading to the cells in the dungeon, barely even acknowledging them. He stopped before the cell where Tanithil was languishing. Upon seeing his liege lord, he fell to the floor, flat on his belly, silently awaiting his fate.

Jareth opened the bars and stepped into the small cell, stopping in front of the prostrate form of the elf. He sneered at him as he stepped over him to rest a booted foot upon the cot. "What shall I do with you, hmm? You have caused injury to your future queen." Jareth enjoyed the creature's discomfort at hearing the mortal woman he so foolishly struck would be his queen. He trembled and then began to sob.

"Oh, great Goblin King, the only just punishment for striking our future queen is death. I deserve nothing less." His body was wracked with sobs of abject misery. Tanithil knew his fate was sealed as soon as he heard Sarah was to be queen.

Jareth kicked the cot and watched as dust settled upon the elf's body. "Perhaps you do deserve to die for causing her to bleed, for being so cruel to one you did not even know." He tapped a gloved finger to his own lips. "However, I think not yet. I do not wish what I have told you to become common knowledge just yet, so for the time being you will be allowed to keep your life but not the power of speech. I will deprive you of that ability until I decide what your ultimate punishment shall be." He chuckled, a most wicked sound as he watch the hapless creature raise his head up to look upon his king. Jareth turned suddenly and slammed the cell door shut with the clank of metal on metal. He strode past the guards and headed back to his chambers.

Sarah had bathed and washed her hair, enjoying the feeling of being clean. Now she sat upon her bed in naught but a towel, staring at the bottle of lotion. She still felt aroused from that chocolate kiss she had shared with Jareth, but it wasn't enough to make her want to pleasure herself. Her mind warred with her desires: the lotion, rubbed over her breasts and nest of curls would make her release easy to obtain, but did she truly want to pleasure herself or was there something she wanted more? Yes. It was that simple: she didn't wish to masturbate and bring about her own release: she wanted Jareth to give her pleasure. Hardly believing she was even thinking of going to him, she pulled a nightgown over her head and grabbed the bottle, slinking out the door into the dark and quiet hallway. Just eight feet away, less than twelve steps, were the doors to his chambers. She moved silently on bare feet and gingerly moved the handle, pushing the door open to step into his darkened room.

The fireplace still had a blazing fire within its confines, casting light on his prone body. The flames seemed to touch his skin, making it glisten. Her eyes drifted over his skin and when they stopped it was inevitable on his groin. He wore the strange loincloth-like garment, much to her disappointment. She moved closer, looking at his beautiful face, so peaceful in slumber. His breathing was soft and deep. He must truly be asleep, at least she hoped it to be true. She wouldn't dare touch him if he were awake.

Jareth lay in the bed, forcing his warrior trained body to remain relaxed and keeping his breathing deep and even. He knew it was her the minute the door opened. He had warded the room against anyone but Loildee and herself. But why was she here? Could he dare to hope she was looking for some measure of satisfaction after he had teased her so mercilessly at dinner? He forced himself to stay as still as a statue as he waited to see what she would do. His eyelids barely open enough to see her standing next to his bed, her delicate hand frozen just an inch above his belly. He watched, anticipated, feared she'd lose her nerve and leave. And just when it seemed she would run, her hand descended ever so slowly, whispering a caress over his taut abdomen. He felt his manhood leap to life, starting to grow hard with unsatisfied desire. Her hand moved torturously over his flesh, causing it to ripple against his iron will to remain unmoving. She seemed too enrapture to notice he was no longer asleep, as her hand danced closed to his member. She let the full weight of her hand cup him and he could stand it no longer, a moan of pleasure escaped from deep within his chest. Her head jerked up to look at his face, seeing his blue eyes blazing with fire, his lips curved in a slight smile. "Jareth." She breathed out his name like a soft prayer. She showed him the bottle and he nodded in understanding. He sat up and patted the mattress, silently entreating her to sit down. What she did next shocked him to his core. She grabbed the hem of her nightgown and in one swift motion, pulled it over her head. She sat down, naked and trembling.

Sarah lifted her gaze to look into Jareth's mismatched eyes, hers pleading with him for something even as she struggled to understand the desire herself. "Jareth", she thrust the bottle toward him, "please?" She waited for him to move.

He grabbed the bottle, removed the stopper and poured the lotion into his hand, the peach fragrance assaulting his nostrils. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he began to smooth the lotion onto her shoulder, letting his hand slide down her chest and stopping to massage it into her breast. The nipple hardened almost immediately and he sucked in a breath as his own body leapt to life. He worked the preparation into her flesh, marveling at her self-control. He removed his hand and poured more of the mixture into his hand, this time sharing it between his two hands as he nudged her down upon the bed with his elbow. Now, he had full access to her torso and he wasted no time in applying copious amounts of lotion all over her skin. He quickly surmised that her arousal matched his, her skin flushing with the increased blood flow. He moved down to her abdomen, thrilling as his hands moved over the slight swell just before the nest of chocolate curls. This was the seat of her very womanhood: the womb he longed to fill with his seed, to watch as she grew heavy with his child growing under her heart. He had never felt more ardor for any female in all his nine hundred and thirty-three years. But this wasn't about him and his cravings. No, this was all about giving her the greatest orgasms he could and that was his only focus.

Sarah writhed under his sensuous ministrations, her body reacting of its own accord. She wanted this! And as his hands rubbed the lotion into the curls and folds of her velvet valley, the first orgasm hit her with great intensity. She moaned his name and shuddered as he rubbed with insistent pressure on her tender bundle of nerves. She was so enraptured, she didn't realize he was now kneeling on the ground before the bed, placing her calves up upon his shoulders as he moved swiftly in to press his lips against her trembling flesh. The first contact caused her to shriek as the second orgasm slammed into her. She could feel his hands holding her hips down to the mattress as he delved into the satin recesses of her womanhood, his tongue doing things no man had ever done. This was not like the times her clients had gone down on her, it was more, so much more. She grabbed his hair in both hands, forcing his face and lips closer still to her body. She wanted this! No! She needed this; needed him! "Yes, oh god, yes! I'm going to cum again. I'm coming…"

Jareth reveled in her third orgasm, sucking her juices into his mouth, her taste a tangy, spicy treat on his tongue. He wanted to lick and suck her dry. He finally dared to slip one of his long, slender fingers into the velvety depths of her core. When he did, her muscles contracted around his single digit, proclaiming her fourth orgasm had arrived. He added a second finger, hooking it slightly to touch that secret spot, bringing on the fifth and most violent release. She screamed his name, bringing a guard to his chamber doors. He ignored the knocking as he finished pleasuring Sarah and then placed the nightgown over her still flushed body and gently tucking her into his bed. He rose off the floor and moved away from the bed, conjuring a silk robe to cover his aroused body and opened the door, reassuring the guard that all was well and bidding him good night. And it was a good night! Jareth grinned as he looked at the already slumbering Sarah in his bed. He was one step closer to having her. He chuckled as he removed his robe and undergarment and slid in, next to a warm and relaxed Sarah, pulling her gently into his embrace and ignoring his own insistent erection, not wanting his lust to spoil this perfect moment. He willed himself to relax and slipped into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Loildee walked towards Sarah's little room, a smile on her face. It was half past five in the morning and the mortal would need to rise up and prepare to start her day. The king would be expecting her to wake him. That thought also made her smile: a wide grin of delight. The king had not been this happy in the last seven Aboveground years and it was all because of the lovely woman. Loildee pushed her door open and now her grin was so wide, it threatened to split her face in half. Sarah's bed was empty!

The old goblin, the same one that had been there in the goblin court when the king had been just a small baby, crept down the corridor to his majesty's chamber doors, tapped lightly upon them and then pushed the door open. The sight her old eyes beheld made her the happiest she'd ever been: in the large bed was the king, the dark haired beauty wrapped securely in his strong embrace. One of his legs was thrown over her lower half, effectively trapping her in the bed. Her king was smiling, even in his sleep: a beatific smile of pure bliss. A single tear ran down her wrinkled cheek. There would, finally, be a Goblin Queen again. Quietly, she moved to the bed and placed a hand upon the king's arm, shaking him gently.

Jareth felt a gentle shaking on his arm and opened one eye. He saw the exceedingly pleased grin on Loildee's face and returned the grin tenfold. He whispered softly, so as to let the beautiful lady in his arms remain sleeping, "What time is it, Loildee? And stop looking so pleased!"

She chuckled and the sound made Sarah scrunch her face up, fighting to stay in dreams. She spoke softly, "Majesty, has she agreed to be your wife, our queen?"

Jareth shook his head. "I have not asked her yet." He chuckled and the deep rumble in his chest caused Sarah to stir. "Go!" He commanded her out and Loildee complied willingly. "Good morning, you precious thing. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

Sarah rubbed her eyes and stretched, suddenly freezing in place when it dawned on her this was not a dream but she was actually in 'his' bed, warm and sated. She couldn't help it: she smiled. "Good morning, your majesty…I mean, Jareth." She turned in his arms and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and touched his cheek with her fingers.

He kissed the tip of her nose and forced himself to remove his arms from around her luscious body." So, it is time to rise and start the day. Hurry to your chambers, dress and come to help me get ready. I have to hold court today and hear petitions from my subjects." He looked at her, as she still sat in his bed, confusion in her eyes. "Sarah! Come now, there's no time to waste. I'm wanting to have my breakfast before court and you have chores today. Up!" He motioned for her to rise and turned on his heel to enter the bath.

Sarah finally came to her senses and sprung up from the bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror next to the armoire and saw she was in her nightgown. She gave a small squeak of shock and dashed out the door, to her chamber and quickly washed and dressed, knowing Jareth would be waiting for her return to select his clothes. She nearly tripped as she tried to run and slip her shoes on at the same time. She came to the double doors of the royal suite and pushed them open, only to find that Jareth was gone! On the bed, a list of chores she was to perform, with instructions to eat first and then to come to the throne room at half past eleven. She folded the paper, tucking into her chemise and headed to the staff dining room.

Loildee hurried over to Sarah and sat with her, placing her hand on the young woman's own. "So, how are you, child? Feeling alright? Any news you'd like to share." Sarah looked at Loildee like she was completely mad.

"What news do you think I have to share?" She really didn't have anything to share. What had happened with Jareth was not for public consumption. She felt confused. Jareth had behaved as if nothing exceptional had occurred. It had been exceptional to Sarah. It was amazing. Exciting. Completely wonderful.

Loildee frowned. She had hoped that after scurrying out of his majesty's chamber, the king might have asked Sarah to be his bride. Clearly that had not been the case and Loildee was immensely disappointed. "Alright, enjoy your meal, girl. I know the king is busy this morning and has left you chores to complete. Get to it!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth lounged on his throne, lazily tapping his boot with the riding crop. He tried to look interested but by the Gods, his subjects were beyond dull and boring. A young pixie was speaking too fast. Her words almost more a buzz than language. "Majesty, he", she pointed at the nymph to her left, "he has taken over my garden." She stops suddenly and impulsively stuck her tongue out at the grey haired nymph. The nymph made a very rude gesture and then turned his back on her. Jareth had seen and heard enough.

"You!" He pointed at the nymph. "You will remove yourself from her garden and stay away. If I hear of you returning, the consequences will be severe." He scowled and the nymph swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Sire."

He turned to the pixie and nodded. "Now, you may return to your garden. Alert us at once if the unwelcome nymph returns." He gave her the barest hint of a smile and watched as she flitted out of the room, happy.

"Bring forth the next complainant." He sunk back on his throne and stared at the ceiling, wishing to be anywhere but in his throne room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah removed the slip of paper from her chemise and stared at the chores she was being told to complete. First, strip and remake the bed. Next, air out the chamber. Then clean the bathing suite and restock the towels. She looked at the paper and grew more angry by the second. What the hell was this? After he had given her pleasures she'd never experienced in her life, he was reducing her to chamber maid!? Impossible!

She nearly crumbled the paper and threw it in the fireplace. She stopped herself when she saw that she was to come to the throne room at eleven thirty to…have lunch with the king in the gardens? Sarah didn't know what to think: he was treating her like a girlfriend and a servant. Which was it he wanted? She huffed in pure frustration and stomped a foot down hard. Fine! She would do as she was told and find out what was going on at lunch.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

He heaved a heavy sigh and tapped his heel with the end of his crop, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was nearly half past eleven. At last! He could have a lovely lunch with his lady in the gardens. He smiled at the last subject, a little goblin, causing the creature to be greatly confused over the king's reaction to the goblin's request for two new chickens for the ones he'd lost in the chicken games last night. Jareth waved a hand idly in the air declaring: "give him three chickens for his troubles. We are done hearing petitions today." He stood up from the throne and walked to the window, turning his back on all those remaining in the room, effectively dismissing them without a word.

He continued to stare out at the labyrinth until he heard a sound coming from the doors of the throne room. "Er, hm." He turned suddenly and saw Sarah, in her ridiculous uniform, standing at the great doors, waiting. "Ah, Sarah, right on time." He extended his hand towards her. "Come, we have lunch waiting in the gardens."

Sarah couldn't believe it! Was he seriously acting like last night had never happened? Had he not felt any of the pleasure she had experienced? Didn't he see how even now, even as they had never been further apart; he the monarch, she the servant; that she longed for his touch? He couldn't be that blind, could he? She just didn't know what to do, so she did that which was expected: she curtsied and softly spoke, "as you command, your majesty." And when she watched the smile turn into an angry frown, she finally felt something other than desire: she felt vindicated.

She followed him, three steps behind him, watching him move with all the grace a cat and the meticulous style of a dancer. God, but he was magnificent! She wanted to be angry at him but all she could do was lust for him. He was a drug to which she was fast becoming addicted. Even as her mind fought with her heart, warning her off him. They could never be, could they? He was the king and she was, well one of his servants. No, she was a prostitute and so far beneath him she would have to crawl up into the gutter to even get close to the hem of his glittering blue cloak. She shook her head violently, trying to destroy the idea that she had ever had a chance with him. He just wanted to have his pleasure with her and then would likely go after that beautiful Fae female from yesterday. What was she again? Duchesse of some lake or other? It didn't matter.

She looked up just in time to see a tempting spread of food set up upon a lovely woven throw blanket. He really was taking her on a picnic. He was going to sit in the grass and everything! She suddenly was no longer vexed with him. He was bewitching her again. She was again caught in his thrall. She smiled at him, her distinct pleasure shining in her eyes, as he took her hands and pulled her over to the blanket and then down into the grass.

"Sarah." He smiled at her and leaned in to place the softest hint of a kiss on her lips. "I want us to enjoy this meal together. Just us. Would you like that, precious?"

She was just about to open her mouth to respond when a feminine voice called out.

"Jareth? Are you out here?" It was Myantha.

Jareth groaned and rose up from his spot next to Sarah to try to prevent that odious female from ruining his interlude.

"My dear duchesse. Whatever are you doing here?" His words dripped with disdain. But before he could dismiss the duchesse, he saw that Sarah had removed herself from the blanket and was standing some ten feet away, looking at the ground, waiting. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

"Oh, there you are. You really need to speak to that insolent servant, what's her name? She refused to tell me where you were until I threatened her with a bogging. Really! It is hard to understand how you tolerate these wretched goblins." She nearly hugged him, stopping only when she saw he held up his hand to halt her progress. "Oh, now, Jareth, you're not still angry with me over our little spat are you? I do so wish to kiss and make up." She was flirting with him, moving in too close and nearly rubbing her ample bosom against his chest.

"Myantha, I though I had made it clear I do not wish to revisit the past or pick up where we left off. It is ancient history. I am not interested, though clearly, you are for some unknown reason." He bent down to pick up a peach and sunk his teeth into the juicy flesh.

There would be no hiding her motives now. "Fine, I'll tell you. Father wishes me to marry and he said if I could persuade you, he would give his consent." She drew a deep breath before continuing. "If you wouldn't have me to your queen, he would arrange a suitable match."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for you, Myantha. Truly, I am. But I have no intention of making any female to my queen if she has such disdain for my subjects. What sort of a Queen would you be? Certainly not a kind and benevolent one." He took her hand and bent over it, barely brushing his lips over her knuckles.

Sarah gasped, as she had just looked up to see the gesture. She burned with jealousy but turned and ran, feeling hurt and used. And the tears burned in her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling.

Jareth saw her run and left Myantha standing in the garden, as he rushed to catch up to her. "Sarah! Wait!"

Sarah wasn't paying attention to where she was running and ducked into the first door she saw, running straight into Loildee. They both ended up on the floor. Loildee got up first and went to help Sarah stand, seeing that she was crying.

"What happened child? Why are you crying?" She patted her hand.

"He brought me in the gardens to make me watch him with that duchesse. Why must he flaunt her in my face? I know I'm not worthy of him." She looked at the little goblin. "He's going to marry her, isn't he?" And she sobbed, throwing herself back on the ground, looking lost and pathetic.

"No, child, no. He's not going to marry her. He's going to…" And Loildee just managed to stop herself from saying that the king wished to marry her. But it was not her place to say it. "Come, Sarah. I think you need some rest. I will see that the rest of your chores are completed." She led Sarah back to her little room and as soon as she was settled on her bed, set about finding the king.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth came running into the corridor leading to her room. He pulled up short at the sight of Loildee standing, arms crossed over her chest. He scowled at her. "Move aside, I wish to see her." But Loildee would not be moved.

"Majesty, let her sleep. She is still dealing with being brought here. You know she is changing, even as we speak, and it is a taxing transition." She shook her head. "Please, my liege, let her be for now. She thinks you intend to make the Duchesse Myantha into your queen.

He laughed. "That's ridiculous. How can she believe that after last night?" He watched as the goblin raised an eyebrow and he paused for a moment. "Oh. Oh, I see. She thinks I'm using her." He watched Loildee nod. "Even though I took no pleasure…" he stopped himself. "Come to think of it, that's really none of your business." He smirked. "Fine, let her rest, but I wish her to dine with me again tonight…in my bedchamber." He spun around on his heel, his cloak swirling around his legs as he walked down the corridor to his study, closing the door on head housekeeper.


	7. Chapter 7

The perfectly appointed study of the goblin king was a true reflection of its resident. The room was a meditation on dark and light. The main focal point were the two large hearths, providing both light and warmth. The mantelpieces were sculpted marble: gorgeous reliefs of angels and demons battling in the constant struggle between good and evil. The stone walls were covered in rich tapestries, depicting epic tales of medieval knights battling dragons and other creatures believed to be mythical Above. A massive desk craved from dark wood and a huge leather upholstered chair sat near the wall that boasted two massive double doored windows. And finally, in front of one of the large fireplaces sat two overstuffed oak armchairs, each with matching ottoman, covered in deep, purple velvet. Resting in one of those chairs was Jareth.

He sat, a cut crystal glass, half full of scotch, dangled from his fingers. He stared, unseeing into the fire, watching the flames lick and dance over the three huge logs within. He was deep in thought, contemplating how best to proceed with Sarah. She wasn't a problem but handling her had become one. She was emotionally all over the place: defiant and willful one moment and then compliant and biddable the next. And she was passionate! Just thinking of her responses to his kisses and caresses made his manhood leap to life, growing hard and uncomfortable.

He shifted in his chair, trying to ignore the burning desires just the thought of her tended to awaken. He was only certain of one thing: he had to make her his queen. Since she was still unclaimed by any other male, in spite of her years as a prostitute, once he joined with her, she would become his queen automatically. And he wanted that so much, almost as much as he wanted to have sex with her! He shook his head and sipped from the glass of scotch and he chuckled. Tonight. Tonight he would complete the bonding and make her his queen. And, either she would make the necessary move towards him or he would seduce her. He had finally decided he could not wait one more night. Having her so close, in his bed, in his arms, was pure torture and he was no masochist. He drained the glass and placed it on the bricks in front of the hearth as he stood and spoke out loud, to himself. "Tonight!" He grinned, a wicked smile full of promise.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Loildee busied herself most of the afternoon, outsourcing Sarah's list of chores to other servants. Jareth had only given her a handful of tasks to complete and the assigned servants completed them without complaint. Loildee surveyed his majesty's bedchamber, a satisfied smile on her weathered face. The bedclothes had been changed and there were vases of flowers on every table. Silver candelabras had been polished and new dipped tapers glowed from their new homes. A small dining table had been set up in the center of the room with two elegant chairs opposite each other. Loildee nodded, satisfied that the room was perfect. Now, to make the lady perfect.

She tiptoed into Sarah's tiny room, spying the sleeping mortal in quiet repose upon her bed. The aged goblin knew that this night would change everything in the goblin realm! And her future queen needed to be prepared for the life altering significance of this night. Loildee snapped her gnarled fingers and two pixies flew into the chamber, carrying a stunning, floor length, golden dress and a beautifully embroidered, sleeveless and belted robe in shades of emerald and burgundy. Loildee instinctively knew that in that gown and robe, Sarah would no longer see herself as a servant: she would finally understand what her destiny had always been: She was fated to be the Goblin Queen.

Loildee looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was time to prepare Sarah for her evening. The two pixies would be assisting in washing, dressing and styling her hair. Loildee moved quietly over to the slumbering lady and gently shook her arm. "Lady Sarah. Lady Sarah, wake up child. You need to get ready for dinner. The king will not like to be kept waiting." She laughed as Sarah frowned and moaned. "No." She continued to gentle shake Sarah's arm. "Come, your bath is waiting!"

Sarah rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at a laughing Loildee. What was it with this funny little creature? Sarah felt like she was missing the joke. "Okay, I'm awake. What is going on now? I'm to have dinner with the king again?" She slipped off the bed and walked towards her bathroom. She stopped and stared at the pixies waiting to bathe her. She had never had anyone help wash her, not since she was a little girl. "Loildee, what's going on?" She tried to stop the pixies, but they were too fast and before she could do anything to thwart them, she was naked and being lowered into the deliciously warm, honeysuckle and vanilla scented water. "Stop it. I can wash myself!" Sarah swatted at the pixies like they were mosquitos or flies.

The pixies continued to wash her as if her objections meant nothing. Loildee smiled down at Sarah and decided to try to prepare her future queen for what would be coming next. "My lady, please relax and allow us to do what must be done. His Majesty wishes this." Loildee hated having to invoke the king's decree to gain Sarah's compliance, but it was critical that she submit to this ritual cleansing if the king chose to claim the lady as his queen tonight. And if it didn't happen, then at least in the future she would be more biddable.

Sarah groaned in defeat. "Okay, I give up. Do what you will." And with real resignation, she gave herself over to the experience of being bathe and pampered like royalty. Like how she had bathe Jareth. That thought took her back to the first night here in the castle. Jareth, naked, reclined in that massive stone bath; her hand moving the wash rag over his beautiful body. Touching his manhood as it grew larger and harder under her cleansing strokes. She felt her body react to the imagery. Her nipples pebbled and a warmth pooled in her most private place. She shook her wet head, water flying, hitting the pixies and the walls. She shouldn't be indulging in fantasies about a man who would be marrying another. Wait, was he a man? Well, he was male, that much was a fact. And he looked human-like, human-esque, humanoid? Well, he had all the right equipment to perform sexually. Enough! She really had to stop thinking of him as anything besides the king.

The pixies moved her from the tub, dried her with warmed towels and helped her dress. The garments were amazingly luxurious and regal. But she oddly was not wearing a chemise, a corset or bloomers. What was going on? As she watched the pixies dry and curl her hair, pinning it up and away from her face, she wondered what Jareth had in mind for this evening. Loildee came back into the room and took Sarah by the hand.

"Come, his Majesty is waiting. Wouldn't want your dinner to grow cold." She pulled her until they stood in front of the doors to his bedchamber. Loildee knocked three times and Jareth's deep voice rang out. "Come." She pulled the door handle down and opened the door enough for Sarah to slip inside and then she pulled the door closed again, saying a silent pray that this would be the night. She smiled as she looked to the ceiling. She would simply believe it would happen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah waited for her eyes to adjust to the slightly dimmer lighting in Jareth's chamber. Her eyes fell upon the table, set for an intimate dinner, candle flames dancing merrily. Her eyes tracked the room and finally came to rest on Jareth, leaning up against the fireplace mantel. He was wearing a floor length quilted robe, clasped at the waist by two goblin kingdom sigils. The garment was a midnight blue satin. Beneath this robe he wore silver leggings. She found it odd that he wore no shirt and no shoes. He looked like he was ready for bed. Bed! Her eyes darted quickly to the bed. It looked different than the last time she saw it. The sheets were ice blue, so pale as to nearly be white and there were only two large pillows. She instantly surmised it had been prepare for activities not related to sleep and she grew nervous and skittish. "Good evening, Jareth." She dipped in a brief curtsy, the action making him raise an eyebrow.

"Sarah, we are alone. Do not genuflect to me here. In this room, we are on even ground, alright, Precious?" He smiled and extended his hand towards her. He watched as she moved to him almost against her own will. He forced himself to not think of how beautiful she looked in the ceremonial robe she wore, carrying herself with the bearing of a princess. Tonight she would become his queen and finally their destiny would be fulfilled. "Sit, my lady, and partake in this meal with me." He poured her a glass of wine and raised his glass up in a toast. "To us." He smiled and raised the glass to his lips and as he sipped, watching her mirror his movements. She smiled at how the wine tasted and sparkled. He was pleased she appeared to like the vintage. "It's excellent wine, is it not?"

"Yes, thank you, Jareth. It's delicious. The whole meal looks delicious." She picked up her fork and they began to eat the beef bourguignon served over wide noodles. It was perhaps the single most delicious meal Sarah had eaten since coming to the Underground. The wine was a perfect compliment to it and it made her feel warm and relaxed. She only had the one glass and Jareth made no move to give her more.

She lifted her glass up to signal she wished a refill and set it back down when he smiled but shook his head.

"There will be no overindulgence in spirits tonight, my love. We will want to be in control of ourselves. It is best, do you not agree?" He smiled warmly and reached to touch her hand when he spoke the words "my love".

Sarah shivered, a thrill running up her spine at his touch and the words. She lowered her head, staring at her nearly empty plate, unable to meet his gaze. Her mind just couldn't reconcile his constant changing attitude towards her. He treated her like a girlfriend or lover in one moment and like a servant in the next. Maybe this would be her best chance to find out just what it was he was after. "Jareth. Um, I hope you won't be angry with me…" and then there was a knock at the door.

Jareth scowled as he called out. "Enter." That was bad timing. Sarah had clearly intended to say something of great import and that was when dessert would just have to arrive. Loildee looked positively guilty carrying the tray with the chocolate pots de crème cups upon it. "Forgive the intrusion, Majesty, my lady. The chef forgot to leave the dessert. I promise no more interruptions this evening." She backed out the door, a knowing smile teasing her lips.

Sarah looked at the dessert and blushed. Jareth was thrilled that the dessert brought back memories of last night, when she had eaten it and how. "Shall I feed you your dessert again?" He grinned.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea." She picked up the tiny spoon and scooped up a bit of the luxurious dessert, delighting in the taste. "I want to ask you why you say such intimate things to me and at other times treat me like just another servant in your castle." She ate another spoonful and set the spoon down and looked up at him, awaiting an angry outburst or worse yet, laughter. Neither happened.

Jareth spoke not a word. He moved over to her, taking her hand in his to bring her to her feet. He pulled her gently into his arms and looked lovingly down upon her upturned face. Jareth had waited for her to make a move first but now he simply couldn't wait one moment longer: he needed to kiss her and he did. It was a soft, gentle, tentative kiss that promised so much more but he held back. He still wanted her to make the first move; she needed to want to join with him, their bodies merging to become one. "How you've turned my world again. Sarah." He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. "I have never known a female like you. You are fierce and proud and stubborn and at the same time, tender and gentle and biddable. I find myself wishing to keep you here, in my arms, nay, in my bed…always." He felt her tremble and he tightened his hold on her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

Sarah sighed: a long, drawn out pleasured sound of complete contentment. "Do you wish me to be your mistress, Jareth? I'm not sure I can agree to be a kept woman. Would your future wife be amenable to you having a lover?" She felt him flinch, his hold on her loosened. "What's wrong?"

He scowled, grateful she could not see how her words injured him. "Sarah, why would you think I would intend to make you my mistress? I have made no such offer, not even implied it." He lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. He had hoped not to need to reveal his true feelings but he could no longer play at this, there was too much at stake. "Sarah, look at me and listen very carefully to what I'm going to say. And for just this once, don't defy me and keep that delicious mouth of yours closed." He watched her pout and fought back the urge to laugh. But this was a moment for complete candor and solemnity.

"Sarah, I am a king and, as such, it is expected that I marry and share my rule with a queen and ensure the line of succession with an heir." He looked at her, the corners of his lips turned up in the slightest hint of a smile. "I am not asking you to be my mistress. I am Fae and I risk much telling you this. We can fall in love only once; only give our heart to one other and in doing so, binding our hearts and souls together for all time." He gulped a large breath of air and tried to calm his pounding heart. "Sarah, I am in love with you. I gave you my heart seven years ago, in the crystal ballroom. I am asking you to marry me: be my wife, Precious." He placed a tender kiss on Sarah's silent lips.

Sarah's brain worked feverishly to process what he had just told her. He loved her, no, he was in love with her. He didn't want a mistress; he wanted her as his wife! It didn't make sense. Her brain was a jumble of confusion, logical and illogical ideas warred in her head. But her heart! Her heart swelled to near bursting. He loved her! He wanted to marry her! She felt like running and dancing. Tears, happy, joyous tears, welled up in soft, jade green eyes. She was nodding her head, agreeing to marry him but incapable of speech at this moment.

"Sarah, are you saying yes? Please, tell me you're saying yes. Tell me, my love, my heart song." He drew her close and whispered into her ear. "Please, please end my suffering and tell me." He was shaking, afraid she would turn him down again, instinctively knowing if she did , it would mean his death.

Sarah coughed and hiccuped, finally swallowed the lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. "Jareth" her voice so soft a whisper that even his sensitive Fae hearing strained to drink in her words. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you ." She lost control of her emotions and began to sob as she felt him crush her to his chest, his lips kissing away the tears that fell.

Jareth had never experienced that complete rapture of having someone return his love in equal measures. "Oh, my beautiful, wonderful, glorious love. My Sarah, my darling. I love you. I can't even tell you how much." He kissed her. It was the kind of kiss women read about in romance novels. The kind of kiss that steals away all rational thought, replacing it with desire. "I want you, precious. I need to be with you." He whispered the next into her ear, his voice heavy with emotion and lust. "Let me make love to you. I know you have had no other man before and I want, no, need to be the first and only man to have you." He ran his warm tongue down her neck, nibbling on her shoulder, pulling the gown aside to gain better access.

Sarah had never heard anyone speak such beautiful things before. In this moment she knew, with all that she was or ever would be, that she wanted Jareth to be her first and only. "Yes."

"Yes, what, Sarah? Do you give yourself to me? Willingly and with all your heart?"

"Yes, Jareth. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." She kissed him and poured all of herself into that kiss.

He had heard her but something in him still feared, still doubted. He still needed her to come to him. It was a perverse notion but it drove him to attempt the next course of action.

"Sarah, if this is what you want, you need to show me." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Please?"

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. Was she being asked to initiate sex with the goblin king? She needed to take him? Seduce him? Why? Did it make a difference? And when she looked at his face, she saw something there, something in his eyes she'd never seen before: uncertainty. So, she acted.

She reached up to touch him. Her hands were trembling as she reached out tentative fingers to his cheek. She watched him close his eyes in pure ecstasy, a moan of pleasure rumbling deep in his chest. She suddenly felt powerful and brave. She ran her fingers down his neck and placed both palms on his chest. His skin was soft and warm, the golden scattering of chest hair felt pleasantly course against the sensitive skin of her hands. She moved lower, unclasping the closure to his robe and pushing the garment off his shoulder, letting it fall in a heap to the floor. She felt him shiver but it couldn't be from the cold as the room was pleasantly warmed by the fire. He moaned as her hands slid over his flesh. Sarah was enjoying the feeling of his body under her touch; how his muscles twitched and the beautiful sounds of pleasure he was making.

"By the Gods, Sarah. You are pure torture. Sweet, rapturous torture". He had to work hard to keep his hands passively at his sides. This was her feminine sexual awakening. She would know what it was when a man and woman shared the singularly most amazing intimacy that existed. "I love you." He whispered.

Sarah continued to explore his body, letting her hands drift to his groin. She cupped his hard manhood and gasped when his hips thrust against her palm. She heard him moan her name, a sound that was equal parts pleasure and pain. She felt as powerful as she had ever felt in her life. She released the lacings of his leggings and pulled them down to his knees. She waited as he removed them and stood now in nothing but his undergarment. God, he was gorgeous, his whole body glowing in the firelight.

Jareth thought he was going to die from her gentle exploration of his body. He felt like shouting out his joy triumphantly, declaring that Sarah was his beloved, his wife, his queen. He knew that as soon as she joined with him, he would perform the bonding rites and then he need never be alone again. He watched as she removed his undergarment. He wasn't prepared for her taking his member into her hand. His hips thrust forward and he cried out in complete abandon. "Sarah, by the Gods!" She continued to stroke him, her hand moving sensuously up and down his length. It felt too wonderful and he couldn't help himself as he reached out to touch her, praying he did not frighten her away. He simply needed to have her and she was going too slowly. "My beautiful seductress, I cannot stand this a moment longer!" He pushed her back against the mantel suddenly and kissed her with all the longing he'd being suffering under for seven years. He felt her surrender to his domination. This would be the end of his hell and she would lead him to salvation. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the waiting bed.

Before laying her down, he asked one last time, "is this what you want? To be with me, join with me, now and forever?" He didn't have to wait long for her answer.

She moved so that he had to place her down and she said, "yes". She said yes again as she undid the belt around her waist. She said yes as she removed the robe and let it fall to the floor. And she said yes as she lifted the gown up and over her head, suddenly standing gloriously naked and willing before him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a deep, passionate kiss that threatened to make him lose all control over his actions. He still needed her to be his equal in this. He lowered them both onto the mattress and she leaned back, taking him with her as she went. He touched her everywhere his fingers could reach, kissing her lips and along her jaw. Licking her neck and nibbling on her shoulder. He moved to her full breasts and proceeded to worship at one, sucking the nipple into his warm mouth, suckling upon it as he listened to her moan her pleasure.

He knew he should let her take the lead but since she'd never been with a man, he also knew he needed to prepare her for the penetration. He wanted her to experience the pleasure so has to overshadow any pain that there might be. He worked at creating supreme pleasure with every kiss, every touch of his fingers. He had centuries of sexual experiences to rely upon to give her as many orgasms as she could take but he had not been prepared for the intense pleasure being with her would give him. Her skin was like peaches and cream: soft and delicious. Her little moans and whimpers were driving him insane. His manhood ached and he had to fight against the overwhelming urge to drive himself deep into her inviting velvety valley. He kissed her once more, their tongues fighting each other for dominance, dancing together in perfect unison. Then, he moved down her neck, over her breasts and down the downy softness of her belly. He gasped as he cane to the seat of her power, her womanhood. She was already so wet and welcoming. His rock hard cock, so painfully erect he thought it would kill him to wait, but he knew he must. He plied her little bundle of nerves with his tongue, swirling it around and around until he felt her begin to tremble. He could tell she was close. He pulled back and looked up at her as he asked, his voice shaking. "Sarah, my beloved, are you ready? Are you frightened?" She shook her head and when she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, he felt like he had died and gone into the Summerlands: her love for him was all there, in the single glance. She smiled and reached for him, for something she'd never had but instinctively knew she needed: him! And he willingly would take her.

He moved up her, placing kisses along her warm body until he once again was at her lips. He kissed her reverently as he placed the tip of his shaft at her entrance. He pushed in just a little and then backed out, almost teasing her and himself as well. She moaned his name, begging him in that single word to claim her. Again he pushed into her but not fully. He knew she was untried and he was larger than mortal males anyway. But he had miscalculated: he hadn't counted on her impatience. She thrust her hips up suddenly and he was forced deeper into her as she gasped at the sudden invasion and discomfort. Her face contorted but not in pain: she looked confused. He gathered all his self-restraint to keep from moving but again he miscalculated. Sarah was much more passionate and inpatient than he could ever have guessed. She began to move, with an instinctual rhythm no one had taught her. And he was suddenly unleashed. He couldn't stop himself as he thrust into her, deeper with each movement, harder and faster, the words, the ancient bonding rites of the kings of the Underground, spilling from his lips as the silver threads of his magic began binding them for all eternity. He felt his heart fill with the love he felt and as her love joined with it, he thought his heart would burst! Never had he ever felt the pleasure that came from a physical joining combined with the love bond and now it broke free as he felt the electric shock run up his spine. He couldn't stop it; his orgasm would be violent and he tried to protect Sarah but it was too late. He came, hard, violent. His seed shot into her and in that moment, as he stiffened and shuddered his release, he felt her orgasm. The muscles of her core gripping him, nearly crushing him. Her scream was music to his ears. His name fell from her lips a dozen times as they came back down from a high neither had ever experienced.

He collapsed upon her and she felt crushed but it felt so good. Sarah smiled. The kind of smile of contentment; of completion. Now she knew what it was she had been wanting. Jareth. It had always been Jareth. That was why she had run away. Not because her stepmother was horrible, which she had been. No, fear of the overwhelming desire to be with this glorious being, this man who loved her. She kissed his sweaty brow and listened as his breathing returned to normal and still he did not leave her, his manhood still deep inside her, keeping them connected. "My queen." She heard him whisper and her heart fluttered. She felt tired and powerful at the same time. "I love you, Jareth. I love you." She heard him sigh and he rolled to his side, taking her with him, still not withdrawing from her. A warm fur coverlet appeared over them, covering them and he kissed her tenderly on her lips, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She heard him whisper a single word. "Sleep." She obeyed the command as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you." She whispered it as sleep claimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth was grinning when he opened his eyes, watching Sarah sleeping in his arms. By the Gods, she was beautiful, even more so now that she was Fae like him. The delicate upswept eyebrows, the royal color flashes on her eyelids, the glisten of her newly sparkling skin and the eiderdown softness of her chocolate brown hair. He sighed, completely happy, content and sated. Softly, he kissed her lips and tightened his hold on her. She moaned and he chuckled. She turned and collided with his morning wood as she opened her eyes, also grinning at him.

"Good morning, my king. I see that it is morning again." She laughed.

Jareth had never heard a sound that aroused him more than that sexy, throaty laugh. "Yes, my beloved, it is indeed the morning and I fully intend to put this wood to good use." He lifted her as he rolled into his back and held her hips over his straining erection. "Would you enjoy a morning ride, my Queen?" He laughed as she sunk down on his hard shaft, enveloping him in the warm wetness. He marveled that she was already wet and ready for him. He groaned. It felt too good to be joined to her. He bucked his hips as his strong hands held her in place.

Sarah rode him hard and fast, reaching between them to rub her clit herself. The explosive orgasm that action helped create made her scream her release. Moments later there was a pounding in the door.

"Majesty! Your majesty? Are you in danger?" The goblin guard struck the door with heavy fists. Jareth groaned as the guard pounded on the heavy doors.

" **Be gone from my doors**!" He yelled, annoyance dripping from each word. The pounding ceased immediately and Jareth sighed. "I will need to either inform the guards that they need to get used to our shouts and screams or else ward the room for sound. It is very distracting to have them attempting to break into our chambers to rescue one or both of us from ourselves." They both laughed loudly. "So, my lovely lady, I need to go and run my kingdom." He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathing chamber.

Sarah sat in the big bed and puzzled over her change of status. She wasn't a servant any longer, so she was confused as to what that made her now, besides Jareth's fiancée. She flopped back among the pillows and pulled the fur up and over her head. She curled herself up into a ball, her head peeking out from the fur as she watched with fascination as Jareth chose and put on his clothing. He looked supremely pleased, grinning as he brushed his mane of blond hair. He turned and winked at her and then came to the bed, pulling her up into his arms. She squeaked a weak protest and sighed as he kissed her deeply. "Come to our private dining room for lunch, my love. I have petitions to hear this morning. I'll count the seconds until I see you again, Precious." And in the swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

Now, alone in the luxuriously appointed bedchamber, Sarah sat staring at the fire. She was shaken from her silent contemplation by soft knocking at the door. The two pixies from yesterday flitted into the room. "We are here to help you bathe and dress, highness." They curtsied and busied themselves in the room, laying out a gorgeous gown of ivory silk. They readied the bath and helped Sarah into the fragrant water. She luxuriated in its warmth as the pixies bathed her in silence. She was then towel dried and set on a stool as her hair was curled and pin up. They helped her with her undergarments, which now included a corset and she stepped into the gown. The pixies curtsied again as Sarah shook her head in wonder at their odd behavior.

Sarah moved quietly down the corridor, away from Jareth's bedchamber. She puzzled at the odd treatment she was receiving from all the servants. They bowed and curtsied, keeping their eyes downcast and murmuring, 'majesty' or 'highness' as she passed by. What is going on here? Did Jareth tell them she was his fiancée? Did that explain the regally deferential treatment she was receiving. She endured it all until she saw Loildee, who curtsied deeply, smiled up at her and spoke. "Good morning, my Queen. Did you sleep well?"

"What did you say? My Queen? Oh hell no! Loildee what is going on here?' She scowled at the funny little goblin.

Loildee grinned up at her. "Why are you surprised? You accepted King Jareth's proposal, did you not?" She didn't need Sarah to answer as the truth was apparent. Sarah was full Fae now and truly the most beautiful queen the Goblin kingdom has ever had!

Sarah snapped. "Yes, I accepted his proposal and I am his fiancée but why should everyone treat me as if I were already his queen?"

Loildee frowned. This was not going to go well. "Well, your highness, the king would have performed the bonding ceremony last night after you accepted his suit, making you our new queen. The whole kingdom is celebrating."

Something inside Sarah snapped at this revelation. "I'll kill him, that's what I'll do! I never agreed to being made queen. I agreed to marry him but…" She didn't finish the statement as she stomped towards the throne room, throwing the door open with so much force, due to her newly acquired Fae strength that it trembled on its hinges. The door slammed loudly against the wall, causing all present at court, the king included, to gasp and stare at a raging queen. "Jareth! What in the hell did you do?"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth leapt to his feet and rushed over to Sarah. Somehow he had upset her and since she hadn't been Fae for even eight hours, her reactions were still very mortal in nature. All he knew was he needed to usher her out of the throne room and into his office to find out what was amiss and then restore harmony in their still very young union. He gently but firmly grabbed her at her right elbow and moved her quickly into the corridor and through the mahogany door of his office. He closed the door, leaning against it as he quickly threw a newly conjured crystal on the wall, protecting the office from intrusions and blocking sound from escaping. He watched as she stood in the center of the room, anger flaring in her eyes and murderous thoughts clearly on her mind. "Sarah, my heart, what is the matter?" He reached a hand out to her and was shocked when she struck him hard.

"You!" She huffed, breathing heavily, attempting to control her raging emotions. "You tricked me! You made me queen without asking me if I wanted to be queen!" She moved towards him and since he had nowhere to retreat to, she was soon toe to toe with her husband. "You asked me to marry you and then just married us in some Fae ceremony. You bastard!" She turned and walked forcefully to his desk and sat on his chair, daring him to deny it.

Jareth swallowed hard. He really made a hash of this. He thought she understood. Hadn't he told her? Yes, he told her she was joining with him, now and forever. What else could she have thought? He told her he loved her. Why was she so angry. "Sarah, I did tell you. I asked you to be my wife and queen. I asked you if you were sure you wanted to be joined with me, now and forever. You said yes last night, did you not?" He looked at her, feeling vulnerable and hurt.

"Yes, I did. But I thought we were engaged, just engaged! You didn't tell me you were going to marry us with some magic Fae spell. You tricked me!" She stood and moved toward the door. She wanted to get away from him. As angry as she was, she also felt uncontrollably drawn to him; she wanted to kiss him and more. "Let me out of here!"

"Precious, please. I love you. It is my fault but…" he tried to pull her into his arms but she slapped his face.

"No!" She shrieked. Don't touch me. You have no right. I'm leaving right now. I don't want to see you." She pushed him aside and almost ripped the door from its frame as she stormed out the door and disappeared down the corridor.

Jareth sank to his knees, his hand holding his stinging cheek. At that moment, he knew real misery, true heartache. It felt like his chest might implode from the intense pain that radiated from deep inside him. He grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled himself off the floor. He relied upon centuries of training to compose his face into a neutral mask of indifference as he entered the throne room and dismissed the gathering. Once the room had cleared, he walked with heavy steps, and a heavier heart, to his study. He picked up a bottle of scotch and a crystal glass and sunk into the chair in front of the fireplace. He poured two fingers worth of the amber liquid and drained it in a single gulp. It burned his throat as he forced it past the lump that wouldn't allow itself to be swallowed. He poured another drink and decided at that moment to get drunk. Not just drunk, but completely bombed. He didn't want to remember the look she gave him as her hand slapped his face; the anger and cruel hatred he saw in her jade green eyes. He needed to obliterate that memory.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah was stalking down the corridors of the castle, heading towards the little room in which she had spent her first nights in the castle. She moved past the double doors to the king's suite and saw the doors were open and there were servants cleaning it and changing the bedding. She stopped eight feet from those huge doors and stared at a bare wall. The door to her small chamber was gone! She had nowhere to sleep but the king's bedchamber! She slowly stepped back toward that room and peered into the room. Standing in the center of the newly cleaned room was none other than Loildee. She looked sad, like something horrible had happened. "Loildee, is something wrong? Is Jareth alright?"

Loildee shot her a vicious glare. "Why? Do you truly care if he is well or not, my queen." The last two words were dripping with contempt.

Sarah stepped back and grasped at her throat, unshed tears stinging her eyes. "Yes." She whispered too softly.

Loildee moved forward and took Sarah's hand, roughly pulling her to the chaise in front of the fire. "Sit." She paced as she watched the newly minted queen sink down on the plush upholstery of the seat. "Forgive me, Majesty, for my less than courtly language and blunt delivery. You have egregiously injured the king and the kingdom." Sarah moved to stand and protest but Loildee pushed her back down on the chaise. "No, my Queen, you have. Do not deny it. The whole castle is buzzing about how you abandoned the king in his office. He was seen, kneeling on the floor, holding his red cheek in his palm. He has lost face among the staff and servants."

Now she felt the tears running down her cheeks and the ache in her throat turned into a sob. "I, I was angry. He tricked me. He tricked me." She fell, face down on the chaise and gave up trying to be strong and wailed in pure misery.

Loildee knew there would be no talking to her until she calmed down. "My queen, I will return later to talk to you. Try to pull yourself together and be the monarch you now are. It matters not if you wanted it. You have it." She turned and left the queen to her crying and decided to check on the king. Right now, there would be much that needed correcting or else the kingdom might fail.

She headed for his majesty's study, knowing he would have gone there, to lick his wounds. What she found when she opened the door, shocked her. Jareth was sprawled in the chair, a glass of scotch in one hand and a half empty bottle in the other. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. She gasped. The king has been crying! In all her years tending to him, she had not seen him cry since he was a child. "Majesty?"

Jareth straightened up a bit and gulped a remnant of his last drink down. "Yesh? Wot do you vant?" His words were heavily slurred and he almost fell out of his seat when he attempted to pure another drink.

Loildee folded her arms across her chest and grunted. "Jareth! Put that scotch down this minute!"

Jareth appeared to sober slightly, staring at her in disbelief. "You do not have my permishon to address me so intimate, er, ly." He belched inelegantly and put the bottle down.

She removed the bottle and grabbed the empty glass from his hand. "I am allowing myself to act as your nanny again, Jareth. You clearly need someone to straighten you out." She huffed and then sighed. "You have really made a mess of this. You're drunk and the new queen is crying."

He tried to stand and nearly fell, dropping back on the chair. "Sarah? I made Sarah cry?" And then he sobbed, his face in his hands, as his shoulders shook. "I'm shorry, preshus."

Loildee placed a gnarled hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Pull yourself together, my king." She watched as instead of rising to his feet and stumbling to his chamber and his wife, he curled up on the fur rug in front of the fire and passed out. "Good gods! These two will be my end!" She threw her hands into the air and decided to try again with Sarah. At least she was sober and conscious.

Loildee let herself into the Royal bedchambers and saw Sarah staring into the flames. She was silent and lost in thought, her eyes red-rimmed and her face puffy from crying. She looked up at her and tried to smile but faltered. "Is Jareth alright?" She sniffed as Loildee nodded solemnly.

"He is sleeping off an inordinate amount of scotch, your highness." She watched as Sarah winced. Clearly, she had been thinking of everything that had taken place in a mere five days, realizing that she was now the Queen Of the Goblins and Jareth's bride. And yet, she still seemed upset. "What have you decided, my Queen?"

"I wish to have my little room back." She sighed and sniffled again.

"The king removed that chamber. It is no more. You will need to stay in this room, Majesty." She smiled, hoping that by throwing them together, they would work out their issues.

"I want my own space. I do not wish to sleep in the same room with him." She looked sad yet determined.

Loildee sighed and sat down in a chair opposite her queen. "Majesty, you must restore the order to the kingdom. Jareth will not be in this chamber tonight, true enough. But," and she looked at her sternly, 'he must be allowed to stay in this chamber. He needs to save face. The kingdom must believe you are together." She patted Sarah's hand gently.

Sarah thought on it and realized that Jareth's position as monarch would be in peril if word got out that his brand new wife had kicked him out of his own bedchambers. She understood, because Jareth had said he would be expected to insure the succession. That meant a baby, an heir. "Alright, he can sleep in here, but not in our bed. He can conjure a bed for himself at night and remove it in the morning, to keep up appearances. I intend to stay celibate."

Loildee hid the grin on her face behind her hands. She knew all to well that Jareth would press his advantage with the lovely Fae woman and seduce her in no time. "Yes, my Queen. It shall be as you say." She bowed and scampered off to see to her inebriated king.


	9. Chapter 9

There was an insistent throbbing in his head and his mouth felt as though he had eaten sand, it was so dry. Jareth pulled himself off the floor of his study and regretted moving instantly. His stomach churned as he gagged and the bright sunlight blinded him as he tried to get to his feet. Why, oh, why had he had so much to drink? And then the memories came back all at once and quite painfully. Sarah. She had accused him of trickery. She believed he had played her false, but it wasn't true. He'd told her! He had!

Loildee stood in the doorway and shook her head, a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. Jareth knew at once that she had sought out the healer and brought him the hangover cure. Thank the gods at least Loildee was still loyal even if his new queen was contrary and perverse. He took the potion without argument and downed in one swallow. It was unpleasant but most effective. Jareth decided to find out what he could about the state of his marriage from his most trusted and valued servant.

"How is my Queen?" He looked hopeful for good news.

Loildee shook her head. "She is still extremely vexed, my king. She still insists you tricked her and has vowed to keep you from her bed."

Jareth flinched at the words almost as if they had caused him real physical pain. He shook his head and groaned. "Do you think she will speak with me? I wish to try to clear up the misunderstanding and attempt to reconcile with her." He looked at the goblin woman earnestly. "I do love her, you know."

Loildee nodded and went over to Jareth and patted his hand as she had when he was younger. "I know. I do believe she will speak with you, but know that she has decided that while you may sleep in the same bedchamber you will not be allowed in the marriage bed. I am truly sorry, your majesty."

Jareth nodded grimly, acknowledging that he had truly made a complete mess of this but with the fervent hope that he might yet repair his mistakes and have his beloved see his intentions had been honorable. He had intended to wait but his desire and deep love had driven him to seduction, however ill-advised it had ended up being. He conjured a crystal and scried that his bride was in the solarium, gazing out at the gardens. He decided this would be a good time to bathe and change clothes. He wanted to see her but needed to be at his absolute best. The hangover remedy had worked and he felt quite himself. Moving down the corridor with a purpose, he ignored the downcast faces of the castle servants. He groaned. They knew. They knew the new queen had raged at their king and even dared to strike him. It had been a shock and it was only that fact that had prevented him from retaliating. And he was glad of it. The thought of causing his Sarah physical harm disgusted him. He simply couldn't hurt her and yet, with growing despair he knew he had caused her pain.

He opened the doors to their shared chamber and saw the room had already been cleaned. He could pick up just the hint of her fragrance: vanilla and honeysuckle. He could feel his body react to the scent. "Damn." He went into the bathing suite and quickly stripped off his clothing and ran the tub full of steaming water. He sank his nude body into the welcome bath, his muscles relaxing with contact of the heat of his bath. Soon, he would speak to Sarah and make her see reason.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah sat in the solarium, watching the butterflies and dragonflies flitting around the garden. She smoothed her hands over the soft silk of her honey colored gown. She sighed. Jareth had clearly taken great care selecting her wardrobe. Every gown was made from the finest fabrics: satins, silks, velvets. All in rich jewel tones, complimenting her complexion and rich brown hair. She heaved another sigh and realized that he loved her, clearly more than she had considered. And it was becoming clear to Sarah that the love she felt for him ran much deeper than even she would have admitted. She felt like someone had scrapped her insides out with a melon baller; raw and empty. She ached for Jareth. She turned and spied Loildee lurking in the doorway. "What is it?" She queried hesitantly.

Loildee stepped into the solarium and dipped in a quick curtsy. "The king requests an audience with you, my Queen. He is in your bedchamber." She smiled as she watched Sarah rise from the marble bench and glide out the door. 'Please, oh great mother Goddess' she prayed silently. 'Let them reconcile.'

Sarah moved into the bedchamber and found it was empty. But she heard water splashing and walked into the bathing suite. She gasped at the scene before her eyes: Jareth was just rising from the bath, water running in cascading rivulets down his beautiful glistening body. Her eyes hungrily raked over him as he slowly turned and she stared at his manhood, already growing hard at just the sight of her.

"Sarah." It was a pained whisper, full of longing and sadness. He covers his body, wrapping a towel around his slender hips and took two tentative steps towards her. He watched as desire warred with anger on the lovely face of his wife. She move closer to him and flung herself into his arms. "Oh Sarah." He groaned as he crushed her to his still wet form. "I… I'm…oh, precious, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The words were a mere pained whisper, his lips rested against her ear, his breath warm on her skin.

Sarah moaned as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss. She moved with a purpose, pushing Jareth out of the bathing suite towards the big bed in their shared chambers. She tore the golden gown from her own body as the towel around Jareth's hips slid from his still damp body to land forgotten on the floor. They fell upon the bed and Sarah worked to possess her husband. While still trying to remove her chemise of soft silk, she straddle his hips and ground her hips down on his throbbing hardness. His shout of pleasure sounded like pain, but the most exquisite kind of painful pleasure is what Sarah knew it to be. She felt it, too. The intense ecstasy of their coupling, two bodies, hearts and souls combining into one was too poignant to be born without the groans and moans of satisfaction. Their mutual release was earth-shattering as they both tumbled into the warm, dark sensation of pure bliss.

Sarah lay on the bed, her body flung over his, as she panted, attempting to regain her composure. In her mind was a confused jumble of hurt feelings and angry thoughts. And yet, she knew in her heart she belonged here, in the Underground, in this castle, with her king. One thing had become clear, they needed to talk and until it they did, this could not happen again.

Jareth was befuddled. He looked at the top of Sarah head, wondering what could have been going on in her head. She had been so passionate, desperate to merge their two bodies into one. His heart sang with joy but his mind, always alerted, knew this had not changed anything. Clearly, Sarah desired him. And he prayed she truly loved him and yet he felt her withdrawing even as his arms held her as close to his chest as he could. "Sarah, I know that what just happened has not healed the hurt or even begun to breach the divide between us. We need to talk, and not in the afterglow of our mutual release." He kissed her when she finally raised her face to look at him. What he saw, the pain, the mistrust, reflected in her eyes, broke his fragile heart. "I'm sorry, my heart song. Please, let me explain."

Sarah felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she nodded in agreement. The intense attraction they felt for each other did not resolve the hurt. "Yes", she whispered in agreement, "we need to talk."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A short time later, the newly bonded pair found themselves in the king's study. Jareth sat in one fine chair and Sarah in its mate. Jareth fidgeted in his seat, his level of discomfort was extreme. He regarded Sarah had saw her sorrow. He could not bear it. He chose to break the silence.

"Sarah, I have made a complete hash of this. I realize that I spoke to you as if you were Fae like myself. I took much for granted and while I did not intend to trick you, I realize it appears that I played you false. I thought you understood and in my love and lust for you, I allowed myself to believe you knew what I was saying." His eyes pleaded with her to forgive him.

"I want to believe you, I want to forgive you, but…" she felt immense pain in her chest. "I can't forgive you yet. I want to but you've hurt me, Jareth. And I will need time. Can you give me time?" She reached a hand to touch his arm and quickly withdrew it as she watched him flinch in what she assumed was fear.

Jareth had flinched but not out of fear of her anger but fear of the burned no desire he felt. He knew he would always feel it: the aching need to touch her, kiss her, love her. But he could not deny her such a simple request. "I will give you all the time you need. I would reorder time for you, move the stars for you, my love. You have but to ask." He felt unmanly tears welling in his eyes.

Sarah looked upon him, completely stricken with sadness at how devastated he looked at this moment. Why couldn't she just forgive him? He looked like he might expire if she continued to refuse his apology. But her pride demanded he give her time to forgive him. "Just a little time, Jareth. We can share the bedroom but not the bed. Sex isn't our problem and probably never will be but I need to be able to trust you. I just…please, give me time!" She watched as he nodded his agreement and then rose from his seat to walk solemnly out the study door. Her heart hurt with every step he took away from her.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Elora was waiting in the solarium. She had learned from Loildee what had happened after Jareth bonded with the mortal who was mortal no more. Sarah was now Fae and the Goblin Queen. And she had misjudged her only son. And Elora was angry! Did this foolish female not realize she was risking his very life? Well, if she didn't, Elora would make her aware of the real danger. It was a mother's duty to protect her offspring and she intended to protect her boy!

When Sarah entered the solarium she was shocked to see the queen mother. Goodness she was beautiful! Her curly blond hair and lavender eyes veritably took her breath away. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Elora would have laughed if She could have. "I come on behalf of my only son. Do you know what you are doing, young woman? Are you cognizant of the great threat to his very life you have wrought?" She felt a sense of satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath and the sudden pallor of her complexion.

"I wasn't, I mean, I could hardly know…" she did not know what to say.

Elora rose and walk over to grab Sarah by the shoulders and stared into her startled green eyes. "You are killing him; breaking his heart. The heart he foolishly gave to an unfeeling girl. For a woman would treasure so great a gift and treat it with utmost care not throw it away with careless abandon." She released her abruptly, swept past her and move with purpose in search of the goblin king.

Sarah collapsed on the marble bench. She had suspected that Jareth's heart was in the balance. And yet, she didn't want to believe she truly risked his life. But, the queen mother would not have lied about this! In fact, she knew that Fae could not lie. So, Jareth's continued existence was in her hands. And again, Sarah dissolved into a pool of tears.

Elora had found Jareth exactly where she expected she would: sitting on a ledge in the Escher room. How she hated this room! He had seen that silly work of art by the famous painter and simply had to recreate a room like the one in the picture. Ha! Such folly. It served no purpose. She flipped from under one ledge to appear before her son, observing the tears that fell from his beautiful eyes. "Jareth, do not cry, my son. You are a king after all. It is unseemly."

He raised his face to look at her and shook his head. "I'm losing her, mother. She may not forgive me and if she leaves, I'll die."

And Elora heart ached as she watched him disappear in a flash of glitter. And then the queen mother sat on the same ledge and sobbed out her own grief.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _A/N I hope this isn't too sad a chapter. Let me know, kind readers?_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Sarah had asked Jareth to give her time to forgive him. She couldn't believe how distant he had grown. They spent almost no time together and while they both retired to their chambers at night, Jareth never stayed. He would shift into his owl form and fly out the window, returning just before dawn, to be seen leaving their room once the castle came back to life for the new day.

Sarah grieved deeply, feeling terribly lonely. Jareth barely spoke to her and hadn't smiled at her once since the last time they had made love. He was sullen and silent. He looked wan and tired. And Sarah's own mood was cross and suspicious. Just where did he fly off to every night? It seemed pretty clear he wasn't getting any sleep. Was he spending his nights in the arms of another? Perhaps that Duchesse? Or some other willing female here in the castle? She seethed, jealousy eating her alive inside.

She currently sat in the throne room, on her newly installed throne, next to her husband. She watched him as he went about the daily routine of running the kingdom. He didn't look like a man who spent his nights in debauchery. He looked entirely too sad. Sarah felt her heart breaking. Was she ready to forgive him? Maybe they should talk as they hadn't spoken more than a handful of sentences each day.

Jareth could feel her eyes upon him. In fact, he was painfully aware of Sarah every minute of every day. His body cried out for hers! The desire he felt plagued him, pushing him to leave her every night to fly in his owl form until he was too exhausted to go any further and he would then spend a few hours, sleeping in the Escher room. And all the while his heart ached to be near her and have her smiles, her words and her touch bestowed upon him again. He had promised to give her time but it was destroying him. He had apologized, in fact he'd ask her forgiveness twice and still she said she needed time. As much as it pained him to be away from her, he grew increasingly angry at her continued petulance. He turned to look at her and stated plainly, "we need to talk." Slowly he rose from his throne and offered his gloved hand to her, which, much to his surprise, she took without hesitation.

Sarah knew the moment she had been waiting for was finally upon them. This would be the clearing of the air that was necessary so that they might begin anew. She swallowed, feeling the painful lump in her throat restricting that motion. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms were clammy. Somehow, she hoped she could find the strength to keep her tongue in check and not make this worse than it needed to be.

They were just about to enter the study when Klex came running in. "Majesties! The Duchesse Of Singing Lake is requesting an audience with the king!"

Sarah tensed at mention of that woman. Jareth sighed heavily and nodded towards Klex. "Very well. I'll see her in the solarium." Turning to Sarah he spoke, "will you wait in the study for me?" He raised a single eyebrow in question. She sighed sadly and nodded, turning to walk into the study to wait.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth was relieved that Sarah had not accompanied him to meet with the duchess. He didn't need to have his difficult marital issues made known to the Duchess. It was enough that his subjects knew as much as they did. But what the duchess could possibly want now, he couldn't imagine. He was married and had a queen, so what was her game? Striding confidently into the solarium he saw that Myantha was dressed in a gown that was nearly transparent, it was that flimsy. And she wore no undergarments! He raised his eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Jareth, please?" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "Make love to me so that I can know ecstasy one last time before I am forced to marry the Centaur King!" She rubbed herself suggestively on his unyielding body. Jareth shoved her off of him, none to gently and glared at her with murderous intent. "Myantha! I am married and I intend to stay faithful to my queen. And I have twice rejected you. Enough of this! Be gone and do not come to my realm again." He turned on his heel and stalked away, furious at this foolish Fae. He didn't even stay to see her scowl as she disappeared in a flurry of glitter.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah paced in the study, torn between wanting to trust Jareth and wanting to spy on him to see for herself that he was not dallying with that scheming wench. When he returned in less time than it would take to walk to the solarium and back, she released the breath she'd been unaware she had been holding. "What did she want?"

"The same thing Myantha always wants. I sent her away and banished her from here. She'll not bother us again." He sat in one of the chairs by the fire. "Please have a seat. I think we should to talk. Things cannot continue as they have been."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "I know. I've missed you, Jareth."

"Have you? You give little indication." He scowled, looking vexed with her, frustrated with her simple statement. "I have suffered under your edict, barring me from our bed, denying me what is every husband's right. I burn every minute I am with you and must pretend to feel indifference." His blue eyes were cold shards of ice boring into her.

"Jareth, I'm, I'm sorry you have been suffering. I wish…"

"Enough!" He shouted, startling her. "It's enough, Sarah. You have exhausted me with your anger, your demands. I apologized even though I did not trick you or deceive you. I own my part in this disaster, but you must shoulder your share. I will not grovel before you." He raked his hands through his hair and glared at her. "I'm sleeping in our bed tonight! No more will I fly until I'm too weary to continue and sleep on the steps in the Escher room. It is not to be endured! Prepare yourself for my company, wife." The last was spoken with such disgust that Sarah felt like she had been slapped. All she could do was watch as Jareth stalked out of the study and disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer." She spoke out loud to no one. So, in a few hours she would be forced to deal with having Jareth in their bed. What would she do now?

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It would be many hours before they might retire and Sarah felt like she needed to delay the inevitable as long as she possibly could. In order to distract herself, she had decided to go into the Goblin City and visit with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus at a pub. The Unicorn's Hoof and Horn was the agreed upon spot. She walked slowly, two guards on either side of her. Jareth made sure nothing could happen to Sarah. She knew he worried even though she had magic. She still struggled to perform even basic magic and he had not the patience to teach her. He couldn't bear to be any closer to his wife without touching her.

The city was busy: goblins, chickens and a number of other creatures milled about, tending to the general tasks of a typical day, paying her no more attention than she was due as the new queen. All subject knew she was queen. The celebrations had lasted a week. Many were still nursing hangovers from the many toasts to the happy couple. Happy. Yeah, right. Sarah didn't feel happy at all and she knew Jareth wasn't happy. The pub was a charming, rustic building with a thatched roof. As she stepped in, the barkeep smiled and greeted her. "Welcome, my Queen." Sarah nodded and gave a half smile. He continued to speak. "Your guests are awaiting you, majesty, in the private room." He pointed to a door and one of her guards opened the door and Sarah stepped into the cozy room.

Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus leapt to their feet and bowed. "My queen, my lady." Didymus bowed a second time as he spoke. "I am most honored to be with thee. How are you faring, Highness?"

Hoggle chuckled and pulled his hand away when Sarah touched him. "Sarah, how are you? Is the rat treating you alright?"

"Sarah here. Ludo happy. Sarah happy?" Ludo sounded worried.

"I'm good, guys." Tears started to well in her eyes. "Actually, I'm feeling awful. But I don't want to talk about it. Can we just sit together and not talk about me? Tell me what you all have been doing." And with that, Sarah had prevented any uncomfortable questions about her marriage. She really didn't want to talk about it or risk any more rumors about the state of the relationship between the king and his queen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth seethed as he paced in his study. He stared at the decanter with Elven brandy and shook his head. No. Drink would not help and likely would only make things worse. Ha! Make things worse? By the Gods, that seemed hardly possible. He'd already made things worse. Forcing Sarah to share their bed had not been what he had wanted. He had hoped she'd want him and ask him to return there herself. But he never gave her a chance to invite him or entreat him. She made him so irrational and it vexed him. A knock on the door broke into his troubled thoughts.

"Come in." He watched as the door opened slowly and Donall peeked into the room, letting just his head come into the doorway.

"Sire, a moment?" Donall was one of Jareth's long-standing advisors. He entered the room fully when Jareth beckoned him in. He closed the door and walked to stand before his liege lord and bowed.

"Well? What is it?" Even he thought his voice sounded harsh and annoyed.

"Sire, the Dowager Queen has sent a message and I do not know how to reply to it." He hung his head, embarrassed that he needed to trouble his king with something so basic.

"What does my lady mother want now?"

Donall fidgeted. "She asks if you are bedded well. I do not understand the question."

Jareth's face felt hot and he felt certain it was deep red with embarrassment. "I will answer my mother myself, directly. I will go and see her personally and I shall be gone only a short time. Keep things running in my short absence." And he left in a flash of glitter.

Jareth appeared in the salon in the castle that his parents had built when he became Goblin King. "Mother!" He bellowed, startling the serving girl that had just entered the room.

Elora appeared, wrapped in a silk kimono-style robe, her hair mussed, looking flushed and sounding winded. "Jareth? Lower your voice." She groaned and dropped herself into a plush looking chair, crossing her shapely legs idly.

Jareth began to pace. "Must you interfere in my life? Why did you send me such a message? Are you trying to expose the sad state of my marriage to yet more scrutiny and ridicule?" He growled and gnashed his teeth.

Elora stood up and glared at her only son. "Jareth! Enough!" And as she watched him stop and gape at her, she calmly continued. "I wrote the message as vaguely as I could to find out if things had improved between you and your wife. I spoke to her a short time ago. Did you know that?" She smiled softly.

Jareth gasped. "What did you say to her?"

"I scolded her for being so careless with the precious gift you bestowed her with: your heart. I warned her that she was risking not only her own happiness but your very life. And before you start yelling at me in all your displeasure, I felt I had the right. You are my only son, my only offspring and I love you."

Jareth stared in shock. His mother had never said she loved him. She showered him with affection as a child and spoke often of her responsibilities and obligations as his mother but never had she put her feelings so succinctly into words. "I'm quite without words at the moment."

Elora laughed but it was not a joyous sound. "What will you do?"

"I have rather impetuously demanded that Sarah resume sharing our bed with me. I hope I haven't made all this only worse." He hung his head in defeat.

"I believe you have made a wise decision. Might I suggest you refrain from even touching her tonight?" She chuckled at his surprised expression. "Trust me, Jareth. I know how women think. Make her come to you. She won't disappoint you. She won't be able to bear your indifferent behavior." She took his arm and walked toward her bedchamber. "Now, go make yourself irresistible." She laughed as he grinned and then disappeared in a flash of glitter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah walked back to the castle, almost dragging her feet in an effort to delay her return. It was nearly dinner time and she knew that all too soon she would be sharing a bed with Jareth. How would they keep their hands off each other? And having sex would not make their troubled relationship any better.

All the time she had been spending without him had highlighted one detail: they really didn't know each other! Oh, they had deep feelings for each other and desire for each other, true enough. But, they didn't know much about their backgrounds, beliefs and thoughts. So, if she was going to be forced to share their bed, maybe she could discover more about him and reveal things about herself. At least she would try. How could she hope to get him to open up about himself? If only they could have dated they would know more about each other and then she might understand him. And he might gain some understanding about her as well.

As Sarah headed in the direction of their private dining room, Loildee came towards her, waving her hands vigorously. Sarah met her in front of the door to that room.

"Majesty, I am relieved to have found you before the king has." She wrung her hands together, clearly in distress.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah tried to calm the agitated goblin by placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"I just wish to help heal the rift between you. You should know how much the king truly loves you. He has spent the years, since you returned Above, watching you through his crystals." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I know. I know he watched me. It's creepy but kind of sweet, in a stalking sort of way. I realize he had no other way to stay in contact with me." She tried to smile but it came off weak.

"No, my Queen, you do not understand. He LOVES you. It is so much more when a Fae falls in love and gives their heart. It's forever. You must understand that there is more at stake than your hurt feelings or wounded pride." Loildee suddenly fell silent. "I apologize, Highness. I should learn to be quiet."

Sarah understood something for the first time: she was being entirely too selfish! Everyone had been trying to tell her but she couldn't see past her own pride. "Loildee, it is alright. I understand. I am going to do my best to reconcile with the king and I will try to make him happy." Tears she didn't know had been held back, flowed freely.

Loildee looked upon the new queen with compassion and love. "Do not cry, my Queen. The king truly does love you. He chose to give you his heart. He knew the risk. But, please, do not rob this kingdom of the finest monarch it has ever known." With that said, she spun around and hurried back down the corridor.

Sarah turned to stare at the door to the dining room, knowing that it was now or never and that it was more than just herself on the line.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth paced in the dining room, his cloak twisted and twirled around his ankles as he moved. He had dressed with extra care, wearing all black silk and leather, his favorite blue-lined cloak giving him some measure of confidence. He was nervous and he hated the feeling. He knew Sarah was going to be in this room shortly and he would need to control his raging desire for her.

It had been a week since the last time he had even touched her hand with his own bare one. Only gloved contact had occurred. No touching, no kissing and certainly no intercourse or any other kind of sexual contact. It was hell, being so close to her and not being allowed to have her in his arms. He stopped at the mantle and brought his fist down hard upon it. Damn her! What more could she want? He loved her; he had told her, shown her, married her! By the Gods, isn't that what every mortal woman wanted? And it was at this that he realized the gravest mistake he was guilty of: assuming he knew what she wanted. He didn't know her at all. He loved her, desired her and wanted to be with her for all time, but he had never tried to understand her or ask her about her thoughts, her opinions or her dreams. What a fool he was! He needed to remedy this situation immediately. But how?

He heard the door open and kept his back to it. He needed to prepare himself for seeing her. It was ever fresh torture to look upon her face, peruse her luscious curves and not touch her. He steeled himself and turned slowly. It hadn't worked. By the Gods, she was stunning. She looked so pure and ethereal in a pale aquamarine silk gown. Her curves on perfect display but in a alluring way, not like Myantha's obvious and vulgar style. He felt his body react and his manhood grew painfully hard, in spite of his resolve to control his passions.

"Good evening, my beloved." Where had that come from? He usually called her Sarah or precious or my queen. He was behaving like a besotted fool. "Please, join me. Loildee arranged a wonderful dinner for us." He watched as she took the seat opposite him and looked down at her lap. He took his seat and deliberately removed his leather gloves, one at a time as he spoke. "Sarah, look at me."

Sarah shook her head, not wishing for him to see how much she wanted him. Just sitting this close to him had caused her body to respond to his very presence. Her nipples had grown hard under her gown and chemise and her satin panties grew damp as her sex prepared itself for his hard member. When he repeated the request in a faint whisper, she couldn't deny him. She raised her eyes up to gaze upon his beautiful face.

He gasped as he saw the naked longing in her eyes; the need for him as strong as his for her. He reached across the small table and touched her hand. "Sarah." He tenderly stroked her hand. "I will share our bed with you, but you are safe. Please do not be afraid or refuse me. I couldn't bear it." He watched her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"I will not refuse you our bed, Jareth. And I am not afraid, especially not of you harming me." She again looked down, this time at her plate. Lifting the fork up, she proceeded to eat her meal with little enthusiasm.

Jareth also picked at his dinner. And he didn't even attempt to make small talk, preferring to remain silent. At least he could concentrate on controlling his desire for her if he didn't need to engage in conversation. He sipped the wine, but just like the food, it tasted of nothing. His senses were completely focused on her and nothing else.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Dinner finally ended after an interminable amount of time. Neither had even put a dent in the roast pheasant and the dessert sat upon its serving dish, equally untouched. Sarah's wine glass stood neglected and Jareth had barely drank half a glass of the burgundy vintage. She stared at her plate and he was looking out of the window, watching the moon move slowly across the night sky.

Sarah finally couldn't take another moment of silence. Fifty minutes was enough to make her stark raving mad. "Jareth?"

He jerked his head in her direction, their eyes locking. "Yes, my Queen?" He wanted to say more but felt tongue-tied.

"Um, I think, I mean, perhaps we should… I believe it is time to retire to our bedchamber. Do you agree?" She blushed, feeling bold and at the same time, shy as a virgin.

Jareth slowly rose up out of his seat. "Yes. I think you are right, Precious. Come, let me escort you." He offered his upturned hand, waiting for her to place her smaller one in his. The contact made him flinch but he worked to keep the reaction minimal. Sarah appeared to take the movement in stride and said nothing.

The monarchs walked down the hallway, silent and sullen. Neither seemed to be looking forward to the night ahead of them. Jareth knew he would push his desires down. His mother was right: Sarah needed to decide where this night would go. He would need to maintain a calm and unaffected demeanor. He pushed down on the handle and swung the door into the room. He stepped aside and let Sarah enter first and he followed closely behind, pulling the door closed, so softly as to barely make a sound.

Sarah went straight to the armoire, opening it and removing a white nightgown. She flung it over her shoulder and walked toward the bathing room to wash up for bed and change. She took extra long to prepare for bed, not wishing to see Jareth undressed. She brushed her hair, which was now so long that it covered her backside. She carefully braided it and when she saw how pale she looked, pinched her cheeks to bring a bit of color to them. She inhaled a deep breath and stepped out into the bedchamber.

Jareth was already in bed, lying on the right side of the mattress, his back facing her. Only a bare shoulder was visible, the rest of him was safely tucked under the covers. He forced himself to stay perfectly still and to breathe in a slow, calm and even meter. He needed to restrain himself and he would.

Sarah slipped under the sheet and fur coverlet, heaving a soft sigh. "Jareth? Can we talk?"

"Of course, if you wish it." He refused to turn to look at her, knowing it would be harder to gaze upon her loveliness and keep his resolve to remain passive.

"What was your childhood like? Do you have any siblings? So you get along with your parents? D9 you have any friends?"

He started to laugh. "Your not too shy about it, are you, Precious?" He rolled onto his back but kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "My parents and I have a solid relationship but I would not call us close. Fae are fiercely protective of their offspring but show their love with great difficulty. I know they care deeply for me, but it is rarely spoken." He sighed before he continued. "I have a sister, but she was once a wished-away baby. Her name is Ariel and she is married to the Earl of the Crystal Forest. We see each other only at court functions. We've never been close. I think she resents that I am not an adopted child like she is. And, as to my childhood, I had playmates, but no friends. I was groomed from the time I could speak to become the next goblin king. My mother did not think I needed friends. And the only thing my father ever did, was provide me with my first sex partner, believing it was his single greatest contribution to my education." He laughed but it sounded bitter.

Sarah placed a hand in his arm. "It wasn't a great experience, was it?"

"No. She was one of the playmates from my parents bedroom activities,"

Sarah gasped. "You knew this? I mean, he didn't try to hide that fact?"

Jareth shook his head."I guess he didn't think it would matter. Anyway, I couldn't perform and she laughed at me." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if to blot out the memory. "She couldn't wait to tell my father and he came immediately back to me, while I was still naked in the same bed to ask me if I would have preferred a young male Fae instead." He pounded a fist into the mattress and groaned in abject misery.

Sarah didn't know what to say but felt she needed to repair the damage that had been inflicted on his young tender ego of long ago. "If it makes any difference to you now, you are a wonderful lover: tender and passionate and generous and giving. Clearly, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about in that arena." She patted his arm and reached over to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

He grinned and looked at her for the first time since entering the bedroom. "Thank you, Precious. I recovered from that wound long ago but it never hurts to hear that I please you." He rolled onto his side and put his arm over her side as he whispered. "You please me very much, my queen." He moved in to place a faint kiss on her lips. "Good night, my love."

Sarah stared back at him in complete shock. She watched as he rolled over on to his right side and pulled the covers over his shoulder, sighing as he settled down to go to sleep. She felt her temper flare. Was he seriously going to just dismiss her? "Jareth? Don't you want to know about me?" She watched him roll back over to face her.

"Yes, of course I wish to know. May I ask my questions?"

Sarah smiled. "I wish you would."

Jareth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Why did you run away from your family, your home?"

"When I returned from your labyrinth, I tried to apply the lessons from that journey to my life. I guess, it didn't take because my stepmom still treated me like a servant and my dad seemed to only care about Toby." She wiped a tear from her cheek before continuing. "It was a hard decision to make, leaving, I mean. I didn't want to leave Toby but I knew I'd never be treated fairly if I stayed. I felt unloved and unwanted. It was a huge mistake."

Jareth listened, nodding in understanding of her feelings. "Precious, why didn't you call me? I would have come to you, saved you from your life on the streets."

"I couldn't call you. I was so ashamed after what happened with Jeannie. I felt used, like dirt. I couldn't even call Hoggle, Didymus or Ludo. I knew I couldn't face you." Now the tears flowed freely, sobs reverberated around the room.

"Shh, it's alright, Sarah." Jareth gathered her up in his arms and just held her close. "Tell me, what do you hope for? I want you to be happy but I find I do not know how to go about making that a reality. What dreams do you have? Are you glad to be here?" The next question felt physically painful. "Are you sorry your are bound to me: would you prefer not to be my wife and queen?"

Sarah lifted her head off his chest and gazed into his worried, pain filled eyes. "Jareth, I love you. I am not sorry we are married. I just did not expect it to happen so suddenly. I wanted to get to know you first, but since we can't go back, we need to move forward. I want to get to know you. Do you realize I don't even know your favorite color?" She tried to chuckle, but it sounded strange with tears mixed into it.

"I have always loved the color blue, but I am now partial to soft jade green." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Sarah mind. I think we should try to get some sleep now. We have made a fair start of it. Tomorrow we will continue to discover things about each other, alright?"

Sarah hugged him close and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Alright, Jareth. Good night, my king."


End file.
